Soaked in the Sea of Envy
by Joanne Kathleen Rowling
Summary: Chapter 14 is up! Hermione kept a secret about someone special for 5 years and this year at school she decided to tell this person her feelings. Plans change when she meets someone at the Burrow.
1. The Big Surprise

Just a note: The italics are Hermione's thoughts. Enjoy and please read and review.  
  
Ch 1. The Big Surprise  
  
Morning rose and Hermione awoke by the chirping of the birds perched outside her window. While stretching out her arms to shake away Sleep, she glanced over at her bedside calendar noticing the date. 31 August. It seemed the holiday ended as fast as it began. Tomorrow, Hermione would be returning to Hogwarts with her friends to continue their wizard studies. However, this summer holiday, she seemed more interested in something-or someone-else rather than books. Her mind wandered every five minutes about a boy she has known for the past five years. Ever since she met him on the first train ride she felt something special for him. She never planned on having top marks in school, but that all changed when she met him. She faced the fact that she wasn't the prettiest nor athletic, so she would have to impress him through intellect. It worked too. She has now befriended this boy for five years. Hermione Granger is indeed mad over a strappingly gorgeous boy with flaming ginger-red hair called Ronald Weasley. Every time she closed her eyes she imagined herself back at Hogwarts in the Gryffindor Common Room hovering over her Muggle Studies book, continually glancing at him, wishing she could express her feelings about how she felt. But as all dreams, this one was popped by reality.  
Hermione continued to daydream about Ron as she walked downstairs for breakfast.  
"Watch it." Mr. Granger said as Hermione almost stumbled into his cup of coffee. "Lets have you keep your head on your shoulders this morning."  
"Sorry dad." she replied as she entered the kitchen.  
Hermione sat down at the table next to the large window where one could gaze upon the garden either up at the stars at night or down at the lake during the day. The lake was her favourite spot. She had countless dreams of Ron sitting out by the waterfront. She placed her head on her hand and stared outside at the lake...  
_ It couldn't have been a more perfect day. The sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky. I lied in the grass with my eyes closed allowing my other senses take charge. I smelt the aroma of nearby flowers; I felt the grass pricking my arms; I heard the waves the Squid made as it splashed around and the cute sounds Ron made with his nose as he breathed.  
"Hermione?" Ron asked leaning over me.  
"Yeah?" I replied as I sat up.  
"There's something I've always wanted to ask you, but I wasn't sure how'd you respond."  
"Well, what is it?" I peered into his soft green eyes, waiting and praying for the words I longed so to hear. I looked down at his luscious lips, longing so to kiss them.  
"Hermione...all those times we've argued, all the times I've ignored you made me think about you more. Whenever I wasn't near you I hoped you would walk through the door..." he said as his hand rested upon mine. My heart pounded faster and faster as he continued, "There's this question I've had on my mind for some time now and I can't keep in anymore...and...I...just...wanted to ask..."  
"JUST ASK ME!" I screamed in my head.  
"Would you like orange juice or milk?"  
"What?"  
_ "I said would you like orange juice or milk?" Mrs. Granger asked again standing in front of Hermione with a plate of eggs and ham in her hand. Hermione shook her head returning to her senses and replied, "Milk. Thanks mum."  
She ate her breakfast and went upstairs to pack up her trunk for Hogwarts to take to The Burrow in the afternoon. As she neatly folded her robes into her trunk, Crookshanks leaped onto the bed.  
"Hello Crookshanks. What's that you got there?" She reached for the parchment in his mouth and noticed it was the letter addressed from Harry that she received a few nights ago. She reread:  
  
_Hermione,  
Looking forward to seeing you on Sunday. You won't believe how successful Weasley Wizard Wheezes is. Ron will show you when we all go to Diagon Alley. And Ron has something wicked to tell us, so get here as quickly as you can! See you soon._  
Harry  
  
She clutched the letter to herself and smiled as she finished reading Ron's name.  
"Thanks Crookshanks." she said as she scratched behind his ears. When it was time, Hermione's father took her trunk outside and she bid farewell to her mum and dad as she waved her wand. The Knight Bus approached and climbed aboard waving goodbye.  
"Where to?" asked a familiar skinny man she had met just last year named Stan Shunpike.  
"The Burrow, please." she answered sitting down on one of the beds. There was a loud blast and everything outside became a big blur. Hermione shook about the compartment and quickly closed her eyes to keep herself from falling over. She was suddenly pulled to the ground by gravity as the bus came to a stop.  
"Here you are, miss. The Burrow." Hermione climbed up off the floor and glanced out the window and saw a large, crooked house that stood several stories high and said, "Thanks very much." and got off. She looked around at the chickens pecking ground and quickly turned around at the sound of the Knight Bus backfiring and zooming off, but a familiar voice made Hermione turn back around.  
"Hermione! Where have you been?" Harry asked and she saw him and Ron walking towards her. She dropped her trunk and ran up to Harry and gave him a big hug. Harry's black hair had never been messier. He was covered from head to toe in dust and mud.  
"Harry how are you?" she asked excitedly.  
"Well once you've met the Dursleys' your mood never really changes, but I'm okay. How have you been?"  
"Good, thanks." she replied as she let go of Harry glancing over at Ron who seemed to have grown a few more inches over the summer. His hair was messier than usual and grown out a bit more, which Hermione liked very much. There was dirt on his face, but she didn't mind. She never did. He wore his navy blue t-shirt and dark trousers and also happened to be covered in dust. She smiled and asked, "And how are you Ron?"  
"Pretty good." he answered.  
"What have you two been doing? You're filthy."  
"We've been dueling. Mum has some friends of the family, The Cullums', over for a few weeks so we've been occupied. And now you're here so you can join us!" Ron said. Smirking, Hermione rebuts, "No, that's okay. It's all yours."  
Harry dragged Hermione's trunk inside the house as they walked in.  
"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked.  
"Out back. There's not enough room for all of us in the house so we're eating outside. Oh and since you're here now, Hermione, I'll tell you and Harry my big news. Someone else is to be arriving soon. She's the Cullums' daughter, Beatrix. She's being transferred from her school in Germany-"  
"Oh The Dragonarches Academy. I read about that school." Hermione inferred.  
"Right, well anyways, she's being transferred from her old school to our school. She's in our year so she's going to be in all our classes, she's bright just like you, Hermione-" Hermione blushed at this statement. "-and she's-"  
"Here!" a giddy voice behind them said.  
The three turned around to see a light blond haired girl about the same height as Hermione. She wore a black spaghetti strapped top, capris jeans, and sandals. Her dark bluish gray eyes only illuminated her smile more. Hermione could see the softness of her skin even from that distance and she wasn't blind to see Ron blush at the site of her either. Hermione felt like rubbish compared to this girl. Hermione wore a hooded shirt, jeans, and her usual trainers she's had since the last summer holiday. Her hair has also been the same as always: bushy and brown. It took too much time to straighten it every day, but she has been putting it up in a variety of ways to see if Ron would notice.  
Hermione's smile disappeared as the girl ran over to Ron and gave him a big hug.  
"Bea! You're back. Where've you been?" Ron asked smoothly.  
"I had to go to see my grandmum in Wales for a few days. Don't you remember?"  
"Oh...yeah. I forgot."  
"Ron I've missed you so much!" Beatrix exclaimed as she leaned in and gave him a kiss.


	2. Hidden Within Her

Ch.2 Hidden Within Her  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped and before she could catch herself she yelled, "Get off of him now!" She cupped her mouth and started turning red. "Ron, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that."  
"Hermione it's okay. This is what I wanted to tell you. Beatrix and I are going out." Ron said.  
"What?"  
"We're dating." Beatrix repeated as she had her arms wrapped around Ron's waist.  
Hermione's stomach dropped. It was several minutes before anyone said anything.  
"Er-congratulations, Ron." Harry stammered.  
"Thanks," he replied looking over at Hermione who seemed more interested in the floor than what anyone had to say. "I guess we should be getting out to the back. Food's just about ready: You okay, Hermione?" Hermione looked up and asked, "What? Oh. Yeah. I'm fine. I just remembered I forgot something at home, that's all."  
"Oh."  
Harry, Ron, and Beatrix walked through the kitchen to the garden while Hermione still stood in the lounge.  
_He has a girlfriend. Ron Weasley, the love of my life, has a girlfriend...and it's not me.  
_ She felt empty and completely hopeless. All the hard work to impress him has failed. It felt as if her heart had been torn apart by massive piranhas into little pieces. Too little to tape back together. Everything felt like it was crashing down upon her and the weight of sorrow drilled her into the ground. She sulked into the garden and watched Ron sit down at the table next to Harry. There sat Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Cullum, and Beatrix.  
_ I can't tell him now. He has a girlfriend. I hate her. I hate Beatrix Cullum!_  
"Hermione, are you joining us or are you going to just stand there?" Harry asked. Hermione walked over and sat down, pretending nothing was bothering her. Fred and George were in a deep conversation with Bill, Charlie, and Percy about Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were exchanging laughs with Mr. and Mrs. Cullum, and Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Beatrix conversed about the new school year.  
"Yeah I got top O.W.L.'s for Defense Against the Dark Arts, a few O.W.L.'s in Transfiguration and Charms, and only a couple O.W.L.'s in Divinations and Potions. I was sure I wouldn't get any in Potions." Harry said.  
"I did alright in the Dark Arts. Transfiguration I did really well, and Charms seemed to have been my best. Divinations and Potions I don't even want to mention." Ron added. "I'm sure Hermione got top marks in all her classes." Hermione hadn't answered. She continued to stab her mashed potatoes. "Er-Hermione? Are you with us?"  
"HELLO!" Beatrix shouted.  
"What? Oh sorry. Yeah I did okay." Hermione sighed.  
"Hermione are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just...worried about my dad."  
"Is your dad alright, dear?" Mrs. Weasley broke in.  
"He's just a bit under the weather, that's all."  
"Well hope he's feeling better. No, no. E-lec-tric-i-ty. Right, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley added and went on with her conversation about muggle electric.  
"Right." Hermione answered.  
"So what classes are you taking for your N.E.W.T.'s, Hermione?" Ron asked.  
"What's it to you?" Hermione mumbled.  
"Pardon?"  
"I said I'm taking Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes, Charms, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
"Potions?" _What are you deaf, Ron? Yes, I said Potions!_ "Figures. I'm taking only two or three classes. The less, the better." Ron smirked towards Beatrix. "What 'bout you, Harry?"  
"Probably Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, and Astronomy." Harry answered.  
"Wicked. Probably the same for me." Ron replied.  
"That's so weird 'cause I love Charms, Transfiguration, and Astronomy. Maybe we'll all be in classes together!" Beatrix said cheerfully.  
Hermione started stabbing fiercely at her pork.  
"Hermione calm down. What'd that pig ever do to you?" Ron joked. Hermione wanted to burst into tears but the clouds beat her to it. It started to rain and everyone stood up to go inside. Mrs. Weasley swished her wand and the food and plates self-directed themselves to the kitchen to be cleaned and the tables galloped to the shed. Hoping the night would end, Hermione asked Ginny, "Could you please come upstairs with me?" Ginny could see Hermione was on the verge of tears so she said yes and they went. Ron saw them and asked,  
"Where are you two headed off to?"  
"Shove off, will ya Ron." Ginny snapped and hustled up the stairs. Everyone settled in the lounge as the two girls walked inside Ginny's room.  
"Hermione are you okay?" Ginny asked closing the door, but knew the answer to that as she turned around to see tears pouring down Hermione's cheeks.  
"He likes another girl! I didn't think it'd actually happen. I want to tell him so much how I feel and now I can't because he's with someone else!"  
"Wait, slow down. Who?"  
"Ron!"  
"Ron?"  
"Yes! Since the first day I met him I had thing strange feeling for him and I tried so hard for him to like me so it'd be easier to tell him and now I can't!" Hermione threw herself onto Ginny's bed and wept into the pillow.  
"Hermione...there's something I should tell you. It's about Ron."  
"What is it?" Hermione asked sniffling.  
"He did like you-very much actually. But he figured you'd only like people like Viktor. Why do you think he tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team? Not just because he loves Quidditch, but because you liked Viktor and Viktor was in Quidditch. So he figured if you saw him in Quidditch you'd like him. But when you didn't show much interest towards him joining, he thought you didn't like him at all."  
"He told you this?"  
"Well, not exactly. I read a letter he was writing to Harry."  
"He told Harry?" Hermione sat there pondering for a few moments, but quickly stood up and walked out of the room. She bustled down the steps, wiping the tears from her eyes, and into the lounge to see Beatrix sitting next to Ron with her legs on his lap. Ron's face went very red at the site of Hermione entering the room.  
"There you two are!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Come you're missing Charlie's stories from Romania. Here, have some black pudding." She handed Hermione and Ginny a bowl and they sat down and listened to Charlie.  
  
Time past and Mrs. Weasley stood up and said, "All right you lot. Time for bed. Tomorrow we're off to Diagon Alley to collect your books. Harry, you will stay in Ron's room. Fred. George. You two already know where you'll be. Hermione and Beatrix will stay in Ginny's room. Take care, dears!" she said, hugging Bill, Charlie, and Percy. With a loud _crack!_ the three were gone.  
"Night, mum." Fred and George both said and disapparated as well.  
Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Beatrix all went upstairs, bid their goodnights, and went in their own rooms. Beatrix stretched out on her bed and said, "Isn't Ron wonderful? I mean he's just so perfect." Hermione took one glance at her and rolled her eyes. "Hermione, you've known Ron for about, what? Six years?"  
"Five."  
"Right. Well you must know a lot about him. What does he like?"  
"You're dating him and you don't know?"  
"I know some. But I know you know more. So what's his favourite sweet?" Hermione was about to say Ron loves Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, but she decided to have a little fun.  
"Ron absolutely loves Stink Chews."  
_"Stink Chews?"_ Ginny and Beatrix both said at the same time.  
"Yep. He never stops talking about them."  
"Tomorrow I'll have to surprise him with a box. Do you know where I could get some?"  
"Oh yes. I hear Ron's brothers, Fred and George, sell them." Ginny hid her face behind her pillow to hold back the smiles.  
"Well thank you, Hermione." Beatrix said as she put something in her mouth, pulled the sheet up to her chin, and fell asleep.  
"No. Thank you." Hermione replied, looking over at Ginny whose face was turning red from laughing inside her mind. Hermione rolled over, turned off the light, and fell asleep smiling. 


	3. Changing For Good

Ch. 3 Changing For Good

Morning rose and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Beatrix all went to Diagon Alley by Floo Powder. Hermione and Ginny giggled as they saw Beatrix exit the grate with her face covered in soot.

"Bea, you're supposed to keep your mouth closed while travelling by Floo Powder." Ron laughed.

"I'll remember that for next time." Beatrix coughed.

After Hermione had purchased her books, she went and bought herself some hair tonic she had once used in her 4th year. If she couldn't get Ron's attention by being smart, she'll just have to change her outer appearance instead.

_What if this doesn't work either? What if Ron won't appreciate anything about me? Should I change everything about me to try and have the bloke I've always wanted? _

"Yep." she said to herself and walked back to Flourish & Blotts. Afterwards, everyone met up to visit Fred and George's joke shop. Hermione entered and was in awe. The room's bright, bold colours of green, yellow, red, and blue contrasted the shimmering, white words all along the walls: WELCOME TO WEASLEY'S WIZARDING WHEEZES! YOU TOUCH, YOU BUY. REMEMBER WE'RE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY ACCIDENTS BECAUSE WE WARNED YOU. Hermione smirked as she read this and followed Harry and Ron to the counter. Ropes (that enchanted dolls used to swing down), confetti, and silly string hung and spouted from the ceiling that seemed enchanted to be as black as night. Hermione walked by two children on a cemented area with red, blue, and yellow buttons and when a child stepped on the wrong one sewage water squirted down on them from the black ceiling, but were instantly dry again as they continued to play. Along one wall was a large clown face with missing teeth. Hermione saw children and adults throwing bean bags at the teeth and when one hit directly on a tooth Hermione heard the clown say, "Is that all you got, bucktooth? Do you want to take this outside, baldy-locks? Come on! You think this wall can hold me?"

Ron said, "Try avoiding him. All he likes to do is insult people."

"Hey where do you think you're going, ketchup-head! Hey who's your cute blond friend? Hold on there girly girl." it said as Hermione walked by.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't know if you knew this, but you've got a dead animal on your head and by the looks of it, it's been there for awhile."

Hermione's smile dropped and was about to curse at it as Ron grabbed hold of her arm and said, "Why don't you make yourself useful and shut up! Just ignore him. He's just cheesed off because he has no friends!"

Hermione gave Ron a weak smile.

"Oh, Carrot-top is so strong. Carrot-top is so brave. Save me from this wall clown, carrot-top. Save me!" it said, mocking Hermione.

Hermione yelled, "Shut up!" And grabbed a handful of bean bags, chucked them at the clown, and left.

"Mind him." Ron said. "It's his job. You alright?"

"Yeah, actually I'm glad I he talked to me."

Ron was a little confused, but continued showing them the way towards the counter.

There weren't many aisles, but the height of them made up for it. Hermione strained her neck to see the very top of the shelves as they made their way to the back. When they reached the marble counter no one seemed to be there. They noticed a bell and a note next to it that said: DO NOT RING UNLESS DESPERATE FOR SERVICE. Ron shrugged his shoulders and pushed down on the bell. Suddenly a wave of electricity spread throughout Ron's body and his hair stood up on end (not that it already was) and he gave out a loud scream, "OW!"

_Crack!_

"You rang, brother?" Fred asked apparating.

"Just...looking for you."

"How sweet. Oy! George our loving younger brother is here. So what will you be purchasing today?" Fred asked gleaming his eyes at the lot.

"Nothing. Just showing them around."

_Crack!_

"Now you can't come in here, being flesh an' blood an' all, and not purchase something." George buttered up, putting his arms around Harry and Ron's shoulders.

"Actually I'd like to purchase something, George." Beatrix interrupted.

"Well follow me and we'll talk, love." George sweet-talked, pulling Beatrix's arm to follow him.

"I wonder what she's getting." Ron wondered.

"No idea." Ginny and Hermione both said, looking at each other.

They reached King's Cross Station 10 minutes to 11 and one by one they went through the gate onto Platform 9 ¾. Mrs. Weasley gave each one a kiss on the head and bid farewell. As the train pulled away Mrs. Weasley shouted,

"Stay out of trouble, you lot! Ron don't forget to feed Pig-Ginny don't forget you're coming home at Christmas-Goodbye Harry dear! Take care-Beatrix don't forget to take your you-know-what-Goodbye Hermione!"

"Wow Ron, you're mum sure can yell." Beatrix said, amazed.

"Yeah, all those times she yelled at us was just practice." Ron huffed.

The train ride was rather slow and Hermione had been staring out the window watching the scenery leave behind her while Harry tested out his products he purchased from Fred and George's shop.

_Has the train ride always been this long? I wonder how much longer we'll have to wait. If Ron even thinks of talking to me I'll personally kick his-_

"Hermione, we've got the prefect meeting. Lets go." Ron interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh right."

"...Now this year we have a large number of newcomers so make sure you keep a steady eye on all of them when you show them around the school. I hear they're a bit rowdy. Now you're free to go. Oh and remember think of a unique password this year. We don't want any mistakes like last year." the Head Boy said eyeing Draco Malfoy. Apparently last year he had one of the passwords to be: Malfoy rules and a Ravenclaw student found out and damage was resulted from a row between Ravenclaw and Slytherin before a Quidditch match. "Okay, you're free to go."

Everyone piled out of the main compartment and walked back to their compartment.

"So what should the new password be this year?" Ron asked Hermione.

_Ronisa stupidgita. _

How about Mettamaloma?" he added.

"Sounds good to me." Hermione sighed, staring out the corridor window.

"Okay, spill. What's the matter?"

"It's nothing."

"Is it about your dad?"

"No."

"About what you forgot back home?"

"No."

"About...me?"


	4. Weeping By The Whomping Willow

This chapter is a little bit longer, because there was so much I wanted to put in it. Sorting Hat Song took 2 hours to write. lol. Let me know what you think of it, please.

**Responses to reviews:  
**Thank you, Tom. But you can go back to your punk music and being annoyed by Fred and her friends. I'll see you in a week!  
Thank you Ashley for the great comments. I hope you enjoy chapter 4 as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Ch. 4 Weeping by the Whomping Willow

"What? Aren't we the conceited one." Hermione snapped.

"Just trying it." Ron laughed. "So what's really bothering you?"

Hermione opened the door to their compartment and said, "Ron, if you care, you'll drop it. Okay?"

"In that case, I don't care."

She knew Ron wasn't serious, but at the sound of that she could feel tears forming.

"Just drop it, Ron."

Hermione sat down, held onto Crookshanks, stared out the window trying to forget about everything. The mountains seemed endless and the sounds of Harry, Ginny, and Beatrix's, "Woahs" and "Bloody hells" from nearly getting their heads torn off by one of Fred and George's pranks were drained out by the wheels of the trains scraping against the tracks…No one seems to care…Everyone was enjoying themselves that moment except Hermione…and someone sitting across from her with flaming ginger-red hair seemed to be watching her every move as she drifted off to sleep…

_"It's the biggest Quidditch match of the season and Ron has to play in it. He'll get hurt! Oh why does it have to be the worst weather conditions now!"_

The weather was worse than one could imagine. The clouds threw against each other in anger producing thunder and lightning. The rain came in sideways, even while just standing, so I knew it would've been hard for Harry and Ron on a broomstick.

"RON, BE CAREFUL!" I shouted.

Ron hadn't heard though. The storm covered every sound made. It seemed as if the fans voices were muted, but they still kept on cheering to show their spirit.

"Go Ron! Go Harry!"

"Mind you, I'll cheer for Ron." Beatrix said as she popped in out of thin air.

"What?"

"Ron doesn't care about you. He only cares about me. So back off."

"What is your problem? I'm not going to stop cheering for him because you say so."

The rain started coming in faster. Beatrix looked up at the clouds as they started to grow thicker. I could hardly see in front of my nose.

"Well that's all about to change, because I know how you feel. I know all your secrets. I can read your mind. So watch what you think…or I'll know…"

"SHOVE OFF YOU BLOODY GIT!"

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked. Hermione woke up, realizing she had her head lying on Harry's shoulder and just said that out loud. She looked over at Beatrix who, too, had fallen asleep and answered, "Nothing. Just a bad dream."

An hour past and the train arrived at Hogsmeade Train Station. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all waved to Hagrid as they compiled into the carriages pulled by Threstles. The night was calm and crisp as they made their way up to the castle. Hermione looked out over the lake to see the first years making their way across. The Squid lifted one tentacle out of the water and gave them a wave.

As they reached the doors, Hermione wasted no time walking to the Great Hall and sitting down at the Gryffindor table as the rest stood around talking about their summer holiday. She laid her head in her hands and watched the other students make their way to their seats. Harry walked up and sat down next to Hermione.

"Hermione, you've got to see what Dean got over the summer! He got-"

"Harry, as much as I'd love to see it, I'm not in a sociable mood right now."

Eyeing Hermione, Harry responded,

"I don't know what your dilemma is right now and I know you won't want to explain, so I'm just going to say this. You'll get through it." He then turned away and began to converse with Seamus, who presumably went to Africa for the summer, because he was showing off this large mosquito-looking bite on his arm. "It swelled up to the size of a sausage stick! Mum had to look up how to reduce the swelling and we ended using this long muggle prescribed way-"

"NOTHING IS WRONG WITH THE WAY A MUGGLE HANDLES THINGS!" Hermione shouted, realizing she was standing on her feet and quickly sat back down.

"Hermione, I'm not saying there is anything wrong with it. My dad's a muggle."

Hermione just stared at the table with this shocking expression on her face and looked around as if she lost something. Just afterwards, Ron and Beatrix walked up and sat across the table from Hermione and Harry.

"Just saw the first years walking up."

_That's nice._

"They look like a wild lot."

Don't care.

"Hermione did you hear me?"

"Yes Ron. I heard you."

Their conversation was interrupted by the Great Hall doors opening and Professor McGonagall walking in with the first years following close behind. Most of them stared up at the bewitched ceiling that showed the starry night sky. As they made their way to the front, the first years huddled around the Sorting Hat as it began it's song:

Turn the clock back ten centuries  
When I sat and never spoke.  
A special plan was being brewed  
By four homely wizard folk.  
They said, 'Lets build a school  
To teach the gifted ones.'  
'They'll learn to defend themselves  
And transfigure once they're done.'  
So once this place had been built,  
What muggles could never see.  
Conflict sturred among the four,  
'What kind of children should they be?'  
'The purest,' said young Slytherin,  
'The wisest,' said true Ravenclaw.  
'The brave,' suggested Gryffindor,  
While Hufflepuff stood in awe.  
She said, 'Why choose them ourselves  
When someone else could easily?'  
Which is why I'm here in front of you,  
To inform you where you ought to be.  
Time went by as the school aged  
And harmony turned to shreads.  
'Goodbye', 'Farewell', 'So long', and 'Cheers'  
Are the last things they said.  
For once was a peaceful lot  
Had now been no more.  
Because putting aside their differences  
Was too much of a chore.  
So come and place me on your head,  
No need to run in fear.  
For once I look inside your mind  
Your true colours will appear.  
I leave you with a simple note  
To carry with you as you grow.  
Take a look at the ones around you,  
Don't ever let them go.  
For if you do turn friend to foe  
And never speak again.  
You'll continue the tradition  
By the founders way back when.

Hermione was somewhat interested. But while staring towards the Sorting Hat, she thought about how she just wanted to get up to the dormitories and go to sleep. Before she knew it, the Sorting Hat finished it's song and began sorting the newcomers. Just as before, she leaned her head against her hand while everyone clapped. Once everyone had been sorted Professor Dumbledore stood up and gave his usual speech.

"I'd like to acknowledge the enlightening song of the Sorting Hat and hope advise you take into consider of its wise words." Hearing this, Hermione wished she had listened. "Also, Mr. Filch wished me to remind you that no Stink Bombs or any recent jokes you may have purchased over the holidays shall be used in the corridors or between classes. For a full list of objects, they are posted on his office door. I'd also like to welcome our newest Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Cullum.

"Daddy?" Beatrix asked, perplexed.

A short, yet intimidating looking bloke-with light brown hair and glasses that constantly drooped-stood up from the front table, smiled and sat back down. Hermione glanced over at Beatrix, who seemed to be discouraged.

_Well maybe having him here will keep her in line._

"Furthermore," Professor Dumbledore continued. "I hear tonight's feast is rather excellent. So let the feast begin!"

The feast was rather excellent indeed. Though Hermione was glum, she didn't let it spoil her appetite. As the night drew to an end, Ron leaned over and asked Hermione,

"Do you think you could handle the first year lot by yourself so I can show Beatrix around?"

Hermione looked at Ron with a most surprising expression but answered, "Yeah, sure."

"Thanks. I owe you."

Everyone got up and started walking off to their common rooms.

"Mind you handling the first years?" Hermione mocked Ron, not realizing who she was bound to walk into.

"Watch where you're walking, Granger!" Draco Malfoy shouted. "Slytherin first years follow me and just shove your way past this arrogant pest."

A few Slytherins pushed their way past Hermione as she shuffled to find the new Gryffindors.

"Gryffindor first years follow me please!" she shouted. As small lot formed around Hermione as she made her way to the Grand Staircase. She showed the first years where each classroom was located and they made their way up to the Gryffindor Tower. On the third floor, Hermione noticed Ron showing Beatrix around and immediately ignored them and took the first years to the Fat Lady's Portrait.

"Password?"

"_Mettamaloma_."

The protrait swung open and Hermione hurried in and said faster then the first years could hear, "Walkupstrcasetoleftisboysgirlsleft."

"What?"

"Walk up the staircase, boys dorms are to your right. The girls on the left. Your things are already up there."

She watched the first years make their way up the stairs as she sat down on a chair in the shadows and opened a book to read.

_The nerve of her parading in and taking over as if she owns Ron. Two can play at this game. She's probably lying about being as smart as me. Ron doesn't deserve a liar like her. He deserves someone who cares about him and won't ever let him go...like me. She's nothing but a big...prat...wannabee...smart._

"Well I'm happy to be here with you, Ron." Beatrix said as she walked in with Ron at her side. Hermione turned around quickly so she wouldn't be noticed in the shadows.

"This is the Gryffindor Common Room. Here, people like to hang out, play chess, eat food, do homework. Whatever suits you, really."

"I'm not too fond of homework," Beatrix sniggered. "But I would enjoy sitting in front of the fire with you." Beatrix smiled.

"It's kind of late and we have to be up early to get our schedules to see which classes we were accepted in for the N.E.W.T.s."

"Oh, alright. Good-night, Ron." Beatrix said, leaning in and giving him a kiss.

Hermione turned around and faced the table until she heard them walk upstairs to the dorms. She grabbed her book and rushed upstairs, pretending to not see Beatrix if she was still awake. She put on her pyjamas, crawled into bed, and stared at the ceiling.

_What is this going to be like with Ron having someone hang all over him? Will this change our relationship? I wonder what Harry thinks about this. He didn't seem too thrilled when Ron broke the news to us._

The top of her Four-Poster bed became a blur and soon enough Hermione found herself fast asleep...

_The wind blew from the south, warming my skin. I sat in the grass alone, thinking, waiting for Ron. The Whomping Willow swung at the birds that flew by too close and dropped it's leaves one by one towards me. Shortly after, I heard footsteps walking up behind me._

"Ron?" I asked turning around.

Surely enough it was him! I smiled, but that soon faded when I just saw him standing there.

"Ron? What's wrong?"

He didn't say anything. Someone else then came into the picture behind Ron.

"Beatrix? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Ron doesn't have time to play games with you. He needs to branch away from the Hermione Tree and start worrying about things more important."

"Which is what?" I asked again, standing up.

"Me. "

"Likely..." Beatrix gave me a cross look and grabbed hold of Ron's arm. The two started to fade away. "Where are you taking him?"

Beatrix didn't answer. They were gone. I was completely alone. I looked around to see if anyone was around, but noone was. I sat down in the grass, wrapping my arms around my legs. The sun was soon covered by thick, fluffy, grey clouds.

"He's gone...and he's not coming back." Tears came pouring down from my eyes. It got dark quicker then usual. Everything soon went black...

Hermione woke and sat up in her bed to see Beatrix, Lavendar, and Pavarti asleep.

"Why does she popping into my dreams when I think about Ron?"


	5. Separated By Schedules

Ch. 5 Separated By Schedules

Hermione woke up early next morning to see the dormitory was empty. She got dressed and walked down into the common room. She looked around to find Harry playing chess with Dean.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked, walking up to them.

"In the Great Hall already. He said he was showing Beatrix around the school some more."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't know where to go. Check mate." Hermione gave a fixed expression towards Harry. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Harry and Hermione walked passed the Fat Lady while Dean was figuring out if he could still make a move.

"So are you nervous?" Harry asked Hermione.

"About what? The fact Ron will be ignoring us for most of the school year? Or that Ron will be in no classes with us? Or nervous about whether Ron is going to forget us entirely?"

Harry looked puzzled.

"Actually, I was just wondering if you were nervous about which classes you were accepted into."

"Oh. Not really."

They made their way down the marble staircase.

_But I am nervous whether Ron is going to forget about me..._

"Hermione, watch out!" Hermione stepped into the trick step, nearly falling on her face. Harry grabbed ahold of her arm. "Hermione, look out where you're going. How could you forget about that step?"

Hermione didn't respond. She just walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. As they entered, Hermione saw Ron talking to Beatrix, who was laughing hysterically at something he said.

_He's not that funny._

A blond girl brushed passed Hermione, taking no notice to her. She walked up to Ron and Beatrix, carrying an edition of _The Quibbler._

"Hello, Ron." the girl said.

"Hi, Luna." Ron responded, blankly.

"Who's this?" Luna asked, looking over at Beatrix. Hermione stood and continued to watch while Harry conversed with Neville, who stopped him to talk about this rare plant.

"Oh, this is Beatrix. She-"

"What was so funny that you told her?"

"Erm-I was telling her about one of my brother's pranks. It inflames your cheeks lke they're full of cotton."

Luna broke into hysteria.

"Puffy-oh-full of cotton!"

Harry grabbed Hermione's arm, making their way slowly to the Gryffindor table as the Great Hall quieted down and all eyes were upon Luna, Ron, and Beatrix.

"That is so funny, Ron!" Luna said, walking to her own table. "Inflamed cheeks! What will they think of next?"

Harry and Hermione sat down and Hermione took a last glance at Luna as Harry spoke, "She can be a bit insane, eh?"

"A bit?" Ron said intensely.

Hermione noticed Ron's ears turn red as food appeared in front of her. She began eating, though she wasn't very hungry. Screeching owls above her brought her attention towards the ceiling. A letter dropped in her food. She gave a scolded look towards the owl as it flew away, and wiped the letter clean.

"Hermione, are you going to eat that?" Ron asked, eyeing her food.

Hermione shifted her cold expression upon Ron and said, "No, Ron. You can have it, by all means." She threw her napkin at him and opened her letter. Ron stared at her until a letter hit him in the head and landed in front of him.

"Bloody owl!" he yelled and opened his letter. "Oh no."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I've got Divinations." Harry laughed as an owl dropped his letter. "Don't laugh. Open yours and see what you got."

Harry opened his schedule, read it, and sighed, "Oh no."

"See! You've got it too!"

"No, worse. Potions."

"What?! What other classes do you have?"

"I guess Snape hasn't tortured me enough. Astronomy. Defence Against The Dark Arts. Charms. Tranfiguration. Herbology. Care of Magical Creatures. What about you?"

"Astronomy. Defence Against the Dark Arts. Transfiguration. Charms. Care of Magical Creatures. Herbology. As least we have some classes together. But Potions? Wow. I feel your pain."

Ron looked over at Hermione to see her staring at her schedule.

"Hermione, what classes do you have? Or better question, what classes _don't_ you have?"

Hermione didn't answer. Beatrix implied, "Oh, Ancient Runes isn't that horrible."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You have Ancient Runes, do you not?"

"Yes, but how did you know that troubled me?"

"Oh. I didn't. I just saw it on your schedule."

"Oh."

Noone spoke for a minute.

"Well," Ron began, breaking the silence. "What classes are you taking?"

"Astronomy. Ancient Runes. Muggle Studies. Arithmancy. Defence Against The Dark Arts. Potions. Care of Magical Creatures. Charms. Transfiguration. Herbology."

"And whereabouts in that will you be sleeping and eating?" Beatrix asked, jokingly.

Hermione didn't take note towards her comment.

"Well we have some classes together." Harry pointed out.

Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron's schedules and compared them to hers. She looked up and said,

"Not likely. We have the same classes, but at different hours."

"What?" Ron asked, grabbing the schedules.

"Bloody hell. We only have Defence Against The Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, and Transfiguartion together."

Hermione weakly smiled. Ron and her stared at eachother until Beatrix broke in,

"Oh look, Ron! We're in practically in all the same classes. Except Potions. I'm in that with Harry and Hermione. I have a lot of classes with Hermione, too!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, placed her head on her hand, and picked at her food with her fork.

"What are you taking, Bea?" Ron asked, looking away from Hermione.

" I have Astronomy and Potions with Harry and Hermione; Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, Herbology, and Ancient Runes with Hermione; Care of Magical Creatures, Defence Against The Dark Arts, and Transfiguration with all three of you; Divinations and Charms with you, Ron."

Beatrix began talking with Harry about Potions as Ron leaned towards Hermione.

"Didn't I tell you she was bright like you?" Hermione looked up and him and then back down at her food. "How was the first year lot?"

"They were fine." she said coldly. Ron looked at her and placed her schedule in front of her.

"I guess we better get going to our first class. Bea, I'll show you where Divinations is. See you two later."

Ron and Beatrix stood up and walked towards the doors.

"Come on. We've got Charms." Harry said.

Hermione grabbed an orange and threw it towards them and hit a Ravenclaw. Hermione's eyes wided and she quickly looked down at the table. Harry looked at her puzzled and asked, "I suppose you were concerned about their nutrition?"


	6. Cast Aside

Ch. 6 Cast Aside

Harry and Hermione walked into Charm's class and sat down as Professor Flitwick began to speak,

"Now as all of you have noticed, you have been accepted into Charms for your N.E.W.T. exams at the end of the school year. You also may have noticed, there aren't many students here. That is because each class in your 6th year are broken into two classes levels: advanced and moderate. Your class is, indeed, the advanced class. This term you will be reviewing all the incantations from your 1st through 5th year, and next term will be advanced charms." Hermione was interested in what Professor Flitwick had to say, but her mind kept wandering outside of class.

_I wonder if Ron likes Italian. I've never seen him eat any. I should ask him. Why is everyone looking at me?_

"Mrs. Granger?" Professor Flitwick asked. "Would you be so kind to grab a charm bracelette and pass the rest along?"

Hermione sat up, surprised and looked inside the box in front of her. Inside was a bunch of silver-chained bracelettes. Hermione grabbed one and passed the box to Harry. Professor Flitwick continued,

"Now each week we will be reviewing 2 charms you have learned the passed five years. It is to be a surprise which charm I'll test you on, so practice, practice, practice! If you succeed you will recieve a charm for your bracelette representing the charm you were tested on. You are given the rest of the class time to gather the infourmation you need. Do not dawdle."

Everyone took out a quill, parchment, and began copying down specific infourmation they needed from the board. Hermione leaned over her parchment with her quill and studiously wrote the charms and incantations. As Hermione scribbled down notes, Harry oftened peered over towards her. Hermione noticed one time and asked, "What?"

"Nothing." he answered and went back to writing until the end of class.

At the end of class, Harry and Hermione met Ron and Beatrix in the Great Hall.

"She's off her rocker even without you being there!" Ron exclaimed at Harry as the two walked up.

"What's she saying now?" Harry asked.

"She says, 'I visioned you all in my class _months_ before you had even taken your O.W.L.s. I don't need results to tell me whether you're suitable or not'. Right. She even mentioned her disappointment to not seeing you in her vision because of the fact 'she knew you'd be dead'."

"I must've missed the letter on that one"

"Yes, she's an odd one. She kept looking at me as if she didn't like me. I mean, everyone likes me." Beatrix gloated.

_Yeah right._

Beatrix looked over at Hermione and back at Harry. "So how was your class?"

"We're reviewing what we already know. We're given a charm bracelette and we get a charm when we get conjure a spell correctly."

"That sounds like fun. I can't wait for that class. When do we have it, Ron?"

"Not until Friday." Ron answered.

"Drat. Well I still have a great lesson to go to with Hermione next."

"What's that?"

"Muggle Studies. It's absolutely fascinating on the way a muggle interprets things." Hermione stared at Beatrix with a fixed expression. "Do you not, Hermione?"

"Well-Beatrix-" Hermione began but Ron broke in,

"Hermione's a muggle-born, Beatrix."

"Oh well that explains it." Beatrix said.

_Explains what exactly?_

Hermione clenched a piece of parchment as her mind filled with anger. Harry noticing, said "Maybe we should be getting to our next class. Ron and I have ten minutes to make it to the greenhouses for Herbology. We'll meet you in the Common Roon after class." Hermione still sat, red in the face, trying not to break her quill. "See you later, Hermione. Cheers, Beatrix."

"Bye, Harry!" Beatrix replied. "See you after class, Ron."

_What does she mean by, "Well that explains it." Does she think I'm bossy or an over achiever? Well speak for herself. She's taking just as many classes as I am. Wait. Does she think because I'm muggle-born I don't understand the concept of magic and I need to show them I won't get left behind? I bet that's it. Oh, she has a lot of nerve. And it's not like she isn't bossy! She has Ron wrapped around her finger! She says dance, he'll probably bloody dance! Oh no! I'm late!_

Hermione looked around, seeing the Great Hall empty. She grabbed her books and ran to her next class. She opened the doors to find the class looking at her.

"Sorry."

"It's quite alright, Miss Granger. Please take your seat."

Hermione sat down, looking around for Beatrix. Once she spotted her, Beatrix, too, was looking at Hermione.

_Thanks for telling me it was time to go to our next class, Beatrix! You pathetic oaf!_

Beatrix looked towards the teacher as he continued speaking,

"Now I'm very pleased to have most of you back in my class, but being accepted in here means you have much more work to get done before your N.E.W.T. exams. We'll first be going over muggle transportation, necessities, and learning skills. Then next term we will be going on location and studying a real muggle in action. Now doesn't that sound exciting?"

_More like degrading. _

"To start off the school year, I would like a nine inch roll of parchment on your perception on muggle necesseties due next Thursday. Now, as a review and help with your assignment, I'll ask some random questions about muggles. Everyone have a quill and parchment ready? Okay. Lets begin!"

Hermione smiled.

_Even if she has a problem with me being a muggle, she won't know more about being a muggle than me._

"First question, what three devices do muggles use to communicate with eachother?"

Hermion shot her hand up and looked around to see noone else's hand raised.

_Please, could this be any easier._

"Yes, Miss Cullum."

Beatrix smiled, putting her hand down. She answered, "Three communicating ways are the telephone, the computer, and their post in which a muggle delivers letters. Unlike wizards who use owls."

_What?_

"Excellent! Now, next questions. Give me two differences between muggles and wizards."

Hermione instantly rose her hand again-"Miss Cullum."-but slowly lowered her hand, staring at Beatrix.

"As you know, there are several differences, but the two main ones are wizards use magic with wands while muggles use their hands, intellect, and time to get something done. The other things is transportation which I won't spoil, because I'm sure you'd like to explain that to the class." she gleamed towards the teacher.

"Thank you, Miss Cullum. Ten points to Gryffindor." Beatrix smiled brightly, looking around at the class. "As a treat, you may have the rest of the class time to work on your assignment"

Everyone began writing, but Hermione hovered over her parchment and glared at Beatrix.

_How did she know that? How is it she said exactly the same thing I was going to say? There's something odd about her. I wonder if Ron knows anything._

Before Hermione had time to write anything down, class was over. She closed her books and tried leaving before Beatrix could catch up with her.

_Come on lets move people!_

"Hermione, wait up!"

_MOVE YOUR BLOODY--_

"Hermione, what's the rush? Great lesson, don't you think?"

"I imagine I could have enjoyed it more."

"Well that's unfortunate. Ron said to meet him and Harry in the common room, right?"

"Yes, but I-"

Before Hermione could finish some Hufflepuff students from Muggles Studies, Lavender, and Parvati surrounded her and Beatrix.

"Beatrix, how did you know those answers?"

"Are you muggle-born?"

"Yeah, only Granger knew that much about muggles, because she's muggle-born."

They started enclosing around Beatrix and pushed Hermione out of the circle. She looked at everyone around Beatrix.

_What is so great about her? I answer questions all the time! She only answered two!_

"So how'd you know all those answers?" a Hufflepuff asked.

"My old school was just well educated."

"Where'd you used to go?"

"Um, the Dragonarches Academy in Germany."

"That's brilliant! Germany's countryside is positively wonderful! I went last holiday with my family."

"Yes, it's beautiful. I miss it so much."

_Then why don't you so go back. Far, far away..._

"I'd love to converse, but there's someplace I have to be. We can talk some more later." Beatrix walked over by Hermione. "Ready?"

"Actually," Hermione began, but changed her mind about going to the library for once. "Yes."

They walked through the courtyard as the sun beamed brightly. Hermione lingered a little behind Beatrix and gloomly gazed at the back of her head.

_Why does she get the warm welcoming, when everyone thought I was weird?_

The sun seemed to shine everywhere except the smallest shadow casted behind Beatrix that Hermione continued walking in as they made their way to the common room.

.


	7. Birthday Wishes

Chapter 7 Birthday Wishes 

Two weeks ended quicker than they began and today was Hermione's birthday. She sat in the library looking up information for Astronomy for the midnight session for the following weekend. As she scrambled through her notes, she noticed out of the corner of her eye Ron and Beatrix walk in. She thought of any excuse to ignore them, but her eyes kept wandering their way.

_ I I bet he doesn't even know what day it is. Don't talk to him. Don't even look at him. /I _

"Hi, Ron," she said as the two walked by.

_ I Idiot! What did you just tell yourself? /I _

Ron gave a welcoming smile, walked on, and turned into an aisle. Hermione sighed and went back to work.

In the Great Hall during breakfast, Hermione saw Harry already eating with Ginny. She walked up and sat down as the two continued their conversation.

"There's nothing to worry about. As long as you study you'll do fine," Harry assured Ginny.

"What are you talking about," Hermione asked.

"The O.W.L. exams," said Harry. "It's ages before she'll take them and she's already nervous."

"Ginny, they're not too difficult. You just have to make sure you study."

"I know," Ginny exhaled. "Just the fact that they're close is nerve wrecking. By the way, Hermione, happy birthday."

Hermione smiled at the comment.

"Thanks, Ginny."

"Yeah, Happy Birthday," Harry added.

She sent a smile towards him as well.

"At least you two remembered," Hermione huffed as Ron and Beatrix entered. "Not like him over there."

"Ron?"

Hermione nodded.

"Ron didn't remember? Blimey. That's a first," Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's been having a lot of 'firsts' this year," she proclaimed, looking over at him.

The two made their way to the Gryffindor table.

"Ah Tuesdays…Glad they're not Mondays," Ron said tranquilly.

Hermione glared at Ron as he continued talking.

I _He doesn't remember. He doesn't bloody remember. _ _Incompetent oaf!_ /I 

"Ugh," Hermione groaned, standing up, and stomping out of the Great Hall.

"What's her problem," Ron sneered.

"You," Ginny sternly said.

"Me? What'd I do?"

"Do you know what today is, Ron," Harry asked.

"Yeah, the nine—oh no," Ron said, dropping his jaw.

"What is it," Beatrix asked.

"Oh no…" Ron moaned as he repeatedly hit himself in the head.

"Ron, stop! What the matter?"

"Today is Hermione's birthday," Ginny informed.

"It is? Well, what's the problem with her and Ron?"

"Ron never wished her a happy birthday, did you, Ron? He's usually the first person to tell her."

Beatrix looked over at Ron.

"Why didn't you tell her happy birthday?"

"It just slipped my mind. It's not like I wasn't ever going to—"

"Not unless we reminded you." Ginny added harshly.

"It would've come to me eventually!"

"When? Three months from now?"

Ginny and Ron were both standing on their feet.

"What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is you're too busy—" Ginny took a quick glance at Beatrix. "—with your head in the clouds, you're forgetting things more important!"

A few people now had their eyes on them.

"More bloody important? Beatrix is my girl friend! Hermione is a friend—"

"That you dropped like yesterday's tabloid! If I was dating Harry, would you see either of us ignoring her or you?"

"I'm not—wait, what?" You…and Harry?"

Ron looked at Harry and then back at Ginny. She rolled her eyes.

"It's just an example. I'm telling you, she's really upset."

Ron, now having an innocent look upon his face, said, "But…there's a lot on my mind with school and such."

"Save it, Ron. Honestly, excuses won't help you."

Ginny grabbed her bag and left the Great Hall. Harry gave Ron a you-know-what-you-should-do look, grabbed his books, and left as well. Ron looked over at Beatrix and she seemed to know what he was thinking because she nodded in approval and the two stood up and went to class.

The day seemed to drag on, and Hermione tried her best to stay focused on the subject of Arthimancy, but Ron popped in her mind; trailing her off towards the window; up in the clouds; wrapping herself up in the Sun's rays…

I _"Hermione! Wake up! You've got tom come downstairs!"_

_"Leave me alone…I just want to sleep."_

_"No, come on. Just for a second."_

_"Ugh, alright."_

_I crawled out of bed and slipped on my slippers. The unknown girl who had woken me up grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the dormitory to the Common Room. My heart skipped a beat as I saw the small lot of Gryffindors surrounding a table of gift boxes and a cake with the words: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE! on it. Among the crowd, I saw the one person I hoped to see. Ron. He smiled and walked over to me._

"_Hi," he said._

_"Hi," I replied._

"_I just wanted to say happy birthday and I hope it's great."_

"_Thanks, I—"_

_Something stopped me from continuing. A figure started to appear._

"_Beatrix?"_

_My blood started to boil and I flung myself towards her, but as I stepped closer to her she disappeared. /I _

Hermione woke up with a startle, with the professor still talking. She picked up her quill and began writing again.

They day finally took to rest and Hermione rushed up to the Gryffindor Common Room to drop off her knapsack and went to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Hello, Lassie," a voice echoed throughout the corridor. Hermione stopped in her tracks.

"H-Hello," she stuttered.

"Hello," it repeated.

"Who are you?"

"Who are I you /I ?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, "Peeves, I don't have time for this."

She continued on her way to the Great Hall and passed up Ron and Beatrix, ignoring them as much as possible.

The Great Hall shimmered with candles and the ceiling illuminated the full moon. Hermione took to her seat at the Gryffindor table and began eating. Soon after, Harry and Ginny joined her.

"It's been over a week and the professors are I still /I blabbering about the O.W.L. exams," Ginny huffed.

"They do that the entire year," Hermione explained. "They just want you to be prepared and be aware of how quick they come."

"Not to mention left baffled if you don't study," Ron added, sitting down at the table across from Hermione. "Er—Hi, Hermione."

Hermione didn't answer. She just looked up at him and glared.

"I've lost my appetite," she said. "I'll see you later in the Common Room, Harry."

She stood up, giving Ron one last glare, and left.

"Nice going, Ron," Ginny sarcastically said.

"Bloody hell. What does she want me to do?"

"Oh I don't know…SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HER!"

Ron stood up, beginning to leave when Beatrix asked, "Where are you going?"

"To talk to Hermione," he answered.

"Ron, no. That's not a good idea. She doesn't want to talk to you," Ginny informed.

But he didn't listen. He left the Great Hall and rushed to the Gryffindor Common Room.

" I Mettamaloma /I —What is the matter with you," Ron shouted before entering passed the Fat Lady's portrait. He walked in with three fourth year girls staring back at him.

"Sorry," he muttered as they made their way up to the girls' dormitories. He caught the outline of a bushy haired person sitting in the shadowed corner.

"Hermione, what is your problem," he asked walking up to her.

"Whatever do you mean, Ronald. Nothing is wrong. Just go back to your Bea, I'm sure she misses you," she said, continuing her reading. Ron stood there for a second, but walked up behind her and grabbed the book beneath her nose.

"Excuse you, Ronald," she yelled, turning around and standing up. "What is I your /I problem exactly?"

"My problem is you're not talking. You've been secluded since my house."

"Wow, you actually noticed," she mumbled, looking at the empty grate as he stood staring at her. "Just forget it, Ron. I'm just not having the best birthday."

"Why," he asked rudely. "Because I didn't wish you a happy birthday?"

"Maybe! Maybe I've been waiting all day for you to tell me happy birthday! But did I get it? NO! That's pretty shallow of you considering you've known when my birthday is for five years!" Harry, Ginny, and Beatrix entered the Common Room and a few students hung out of the dormitories. Hermione took a quick pause and looked around, but then went back to their row as if everyone had vanished. "And another thing! Since BEA is I so /I intelligent, you copy her homework from now on. I'm sure she'll have no problem with that since you two hang all over each other anyways! If not, you might want to I try /I and pay attention in class rather than falling asleep!"

Ron's ears turned red as he looked around noticing people had their eyes set upon him.

"Oh yeah—well…" Ron began. Hermione just shook her head and walked through the small lot of second years to go into the girls' dormitories. She opened the door as Ron rushed over to get in the final word.

"Well you can forget about me wishing you happy birthday at all then," he shouted as he climbed the stairs of the girls' dormitories. Hermione looked back at him and said, "Good bye, Ronald. Have a nice fall."

She slammed the door, and Ron realized what she was talking about. The stairs suddenly shifted into a slide and he tripped, sliding backwards to the Common Room floor. He lied there for a few moments as the second years walked over him and back into the dormitories. Harry, Ginny, and Beatrix walked over and looked down at him.

"She is so…stubborn," Ron gritted through his teeth.

"I don't blame her," Ginny said coldly and walked into the dormitory. Ron sighed, standing up.

"Lets go for a walk," he said to Beatrix as he looked around, noticing them turning their heads as he looked at them.

"That's okay. I've got loads of homework. You can go," Beatrix sympathetically said, walking into the dormitory. Ron turned to Harry and asked,

"Why am I the bad guy?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and answered, "Because you can't be Widdle Ronnikins your whole life."

"Shut up."

The two walked into the boys' dormitories, closing the door behind them.

Back in the girls' dormitories, Hermione lied in her Four-Poster bed. Beatrix sat at her bedside table working on her Muggle Studies assignment. Hermione glanced over at Beatrix and gave her a nasty look behind her back.

I It's all her fault. If it wasn't for her, Ron would've remembered my birthday, he would be paying attention to me, and he would be dating me! /I 

Beatrix gave out a groan and exclaimed, "I can't think with all this noise!"

She stood up, grabbed her books, and left. Hermione stared at the door in the lifeless dormitory where the air was so still, one could hear a pin drop.


	8. Unreciprocated Feelings

**Chapter 8 Unreciprocated Feelings **

Time went by and everything seemed to continue in a pattern. Hermione wasn't on speaking terms with Ron, Ron and Ginny gave each other glares whenever possible, and Harry was caught in the middle of Ron and Hermione complaining about the other at any given time. When Harry and Ron would have Quidditch practice, Hermione lingered around the common room waiting for them to return. When they returned, she always saw Beatrix following closely behind. Hermione hated not talking to Ron, but every time she would see Beatrix her blood would boil.

One evening in late October, Hermione sat in the girls' dormitory studying the Potions lesson from the day before. She occasionally glanced out the window towards the Quidditch Field and watched Ron hover on his broomstick in front of the golden hoops.

_He's such a thickhead._

Squinting, Hermione could barely make him out. She looked around Common Room to see if anyone was around, got up, and walked into the boys' dormitories. She peered inside, making sure no one was there, walked over the wooden floor covered with a blanket of dust to Harry's Four Poster bed, and opened up his trunk.

As she rummaged through his things, a noise outside the room forced her to look up. She grabbed what she was looking for and Harry's Invisibility Cloak, and covered herself up. Neville then walked in and sat down on his bed talking to his toad, Trevor. Hermione slinked passed him and walked out of the room, making her way back to her room and back to the window she recently sat by.

Throwing the cloak on her bed, she brought Harry's Omnioculars to her eyes.

_Much better._

She watched Ron fly back and forth, dodging the Bludgers and catching the Quaffle before it flew through the hoops.

_He is a lot better this year, I admit. I wonder when the first Quidditch Match is. I think the twelfth. _

She gazed over to the other end of the pitch where Harry had just caught the Snitch. A smile grew upon Hermione's face as she moved back towards Ron. She panned the area and spotted Beatrix sitting in the grass watching them practice.

_Ugh! She is everywhere! Why can't she just go walk off a cliff! I hope she freezes out there!_

Hermione scanned over towards Ron again who had landed on the ground and huddled with the rest of the Gryffindor Team.

_Beatrix probably would butter up Ron if she wanted to be on the team. Knowing him now, he probably would kick Harry off the team. Honestly, he's just as suited to be Quidditch Captain as Beatrix is suited for his girlfriend. Lousy and unreliable. I cannot wait for the holidays._

She looked back over Beatrix who was now standing up and looking directly at Hermione. Startled, Hermione jumped back and moved the Omnioculars away from her face. 

_She didn't see me. She couldn't have. _

She looked back through the Omnioculars and saw the team walking back towards the castle and disappear passed the courtyard. She threw the Omnioculars and Invisibility Cloak underneath her pillow, grabbed her Potions assignment as she left the dormitory, and checked back to make sure the pilfered objects couldn't be seen.

Hermione entered the silent Common Room and sat down at the table to finish up her homework. A few minutes later she heard the portrait open, and Harry, Ron, Beatrix, and the rest of the Gryffindor Team walked around the corner. Hermione gave a deep sigh and continued her work. She could hear the three talking about something, but, because she was trying her best to ignore them, she couldn't make out what. She heard Harry say, "Come on, I'll show you," and walked up to the boys' dormitories. Hermione?s heart started to race and her eyes widened.

_Please don't have him go in his trunk. Please._

She closed her eyes, praying not to hear Harry find his things missing. Behind her she heard someone walking down the steps and towards her.

_Please let him not look._

Hermione felt someone grab her shoulder and heard, "Hermione?"

_Don't act suspicious._

"Yes, Harry," she answered.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

Ron rushed down the stairs with Beatrix and asked, "Hey Harry, can I borrow your Omnioculars tonight? I wanted to show Beatrix the Meriden Meteor Shower."

_No!_

"Yeah, sure. It's up in my trunk," Harry replied.

_No, no, no!_

"Thanks, mate."

Ron disappeared behind the door and Hermione turned around and continued her homework. A few moments later Ron came back down and huffed, "Harry! Someone...has...stolen...your...Omnioculars!"

"What?"

"Yeah, and your--er--cloak, too!"

"Hermione?"

_Keep it together, Hermione. Don't ask suspicious._

"No," she answered.

_Moron!_

"What?"

"I mean, yes--I mean--what?"

"Have you seen anyone come in the Common Room while Ron and I were at practice?"

"I was in my dormitory most of the time, but when was down here I saw Neville come in."

"Neville?"

"Yeah, but I never saw him leave."

"Neville wouldn't take your cloak, Harry," Ron inferred. "He doesn?t even know about it."

"Did you take my cloak, Hermione," Harry asked.

_Yes._

"Of course not! I wouldn't ever go through your things." Beatrix gave a fixed expression toward Hermione. "But I don't think Neville took it either. I mean this is Neville we're talking about." Hermione glanced over at the girls' dormitory door.

"Well, I better go put my homework away," she said standing up and walking to the girls' dormitories with Beatrix nipping at her heels. "Where are you going?"

"Just going upstairs since Ron and I can't watch the meteor shower," Beatrix answered.

"Oh."

She walked into the room and placed her homework in her knapsack, while Beatrix sat up on her bed and stared at Hermione. Hermione turned around and asked, "What?"

_Prat._

"Nothing," Beatrix responded and continued to stare. Hermione quickly glanced at her pillow and Beatrix did the same.

"Well, bye," Hermione said abruptly and slammed the door as she left. She walked back down to the Common Room to find Ron sitting and playing Wizard's Chess by himself. She took a glimpse at him, but immediately looked forward as their eyes met. Ron stood up and followed her out of the Gryffindor Tower.

As she made her way down the Grand Staircase, she could hear Ron follow closely behind. Hermione rolled her eyes _(Will he just go his own way already!)_ and continued down to the First Floor. While patrolling, she could still hear him trailing behind her. Shortly after turning a corner, she turned around and yelled, "Will you leave me alone!" But just after saying that, she noticed no one was there.

_What?_

She turned back around and continued walking. A few moments later she could hear the footsteps again. When Hermione turned around a second time the footsteps stopped as well.

"Whoever is there better get back to their Common Room now!"

The footsteps began walking away and Hermione continued her watch down the corridors.

The night was half over and Hermione was on her way back to the Gryffindor Tower. As she passed by a window, she noticed some falling stars from the glittering meteor shower.

_I wish Ron was here._

She continued to gaze at the stars that fell in no particular pattern, but could mesmerize a person into oblivion...

_"Hey," said a familiar voice behind me. I turned around and there stood Ron, no more than an arm's length away. I didn't return the greeting, just turned back around._

"Hermione, I'm really sorry. It was shallow of me to not wish you a happy birthday. I don't mean to shut you out, I just tried keeping things normal?"

"But I don't want things to be normal! Not like it matters anymore, but, Ron, I've wanted to express my feelings to you for quite some time now. I just waited too long."

I watched Ron look down at the floor and he mumbled, "Iloeu."

"What?"

"I love--"

"Hi, Hermione," a voice behind her said and interrupted her thoughts. She widened her eyes, realizing she had fallen asleep in front of the dying fire in the Common Room and turned around to see Beatrix in her pyjamas and robe.

_Even when she's not in my dreams, she still ruins them!_

Hermione looked down at her watch and saw it was almost dawn. She turned back around and tried falling back asleep.

"Hermione, I've got to talk to you."

_Ugh!_

"There's nothing to say," Hermione responded uncaringly.

"Hermione, I know."

Hermione quickly turned to Beatrix and said, "Know what?"

"What you took."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't--"

"I saw underneath your pillow."

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING SNOOPING IN OTHER PEOPLE'S PRIVACY?"

"Shouldn't you be asking yourself the same question?"

Hermione didn't speak for a few minutes, but then said, "Well, I suppose you're going to inform Harry then or most likely Ron, who will tell Harry."

"No."

"No, what?"

"I'm not going to tell."

"Why not? I mean you have every right to."

"Because I know you just meant to borrow them." Hermione looked around, trying not to make eye contact. "Listen, I've put up with enough of your ignorance--"

_"Ignorance?_ I'm not--"

"Don't interrupt me. Now, I'm going to take Harry and Ron down to the Great Hall for breakfast later. After we leave, go put Harry's stuff back up in his trunk."

Hermione stared at her silently.

"Okay, I know how you feel about me, but that doesn't mean I have to return the feeling," Beatrix said leaving the Common Room and went back sleep. Hermione lied back down, stared at the heated grate, and, eventually, fell back asleep.

When the sun rose, everyone made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione lingered behind and watched them leave. While watching the portrait close, she made sure no one came back in and ran up to her room, grabbing the Invisibility Cloak and Omnioculars. 

She opened the door to the Common Room, checked to see if it clear, and slinked inside the boys' dormitories. Continuing to look around, she opened up Harry's trunk and placed his things back the way she found them.

Just as she pushed the trunk underneath Harry's bed, she heard the door creak open, leaving her no time to hide.


	9. Leering in the Library

**Chapter 9 Leering in the Library **

Hermione knelt motionless staring at the door.

_Oh no._

Thinking fast, she rolled underneath Dean Thomas's bed and held her breath. A student walked in and seemed to be confused as the person walked around the room. Hermione felt a sneeze forming from the rising dust she stirred up.

_Don't sneeze. Hold it in._

"Hermione," the student asked.

"Beatrix," Hermione asked back. She crawled out from the confined place and wiped the dirt off of yesterday's clothes. "What are you doing back here?"

"I told Ron and Harry that I forgot something and I'd meet them in the Great Hall. Did you put the stuff back?"

"Yeah, I just did when you walked in. You scared me to death!"

"Sorry."

"Well, I better go get changed. I'll meet you guys in the Great Hall later."

"Okay, bye, Hermione."

Beatrix left the common room while Hermione went up to her dormitory to change.

_Why is she being so nice? Does she think I'll be nice to her? For being bright, she's sure thick-headed. Maybe she soon won't be able to stand me and go back to her old school. _

Hermione grabbed her knapsack and headed down to the Great Hall.

_Wait. She can't go back to her school. They only go to their fifth years. What kind of school only goes up to five years? Hold on. She's not—can't be—_

Hermione turned around as she reached the first floor and began walking up the Grand Staircase again to the library. She entered the massive room with bewitched books flying about and walked straight to the card catalogues. As she thumbed through them, she found a book called _Description Detail of Diverse Magical Schools by Gargo Gilson_. Hermione set off down the aisles searching for the last name Gilson, which Hermione knew was extremely rare for he only had written two books in his life and the first was quite dodgy. Her eyes frantically searched the shelves.

_Where is it? It's supposed to be right here._

She left the aisle and searched for Madam Pince, the librarian. Hermione found her putting books away and eyeing students thumbing through her books.

"Excuse me, Madam Pince, but could you please tell me the whereabouts of the book _Description Detail of Diverse Magical Schools_," she asked, watching Madam Pince's every move.

Madam Pince quickly looked at Hermione as if she had said something insulting.

"Sorry dear, but that book is checked out. _Permanently_."

"Why permanently?"

"Because someone is in much need of it. Now I have another excellent book on schools somewhere here," she said, searching throughout the stack of books. Hermione glanced at the books on the trolley, but quickly jumped back when Madam Pince shoved a book into Hermione's stomach and shouted at a few third years, "Please do not tear the pages of the books. They are very old and worth much more than all of you put together!"

Hermione began backing up and said, "Well, thanks."

Madam Pince hadn't heard her; she swept passed Hermione towards the third years sniggering behind their books. Hermione sat down at a nearby table, read the title: _Magical Schools and their Surroundings_ and searched for schools in Germany.

_Dragonarches Academy is a well developed school…diverse lot of children…_

Hermione turned the page and noticed it began talking about a new school.

_Uttergowes School? This doesn't tell me anything!_

She set the book aside and decided to go down for breakfast in the Great Hall. Walking passed Madam Pince's desk, she noticed a book with the title: _Description Detail of Diverse Magical Schools_. Hermione looked back to see Madam Pince in deep conversation with the same students. She reached behind the desk, grabbed the book, and stuffed it into her bag as she left the library. She changed her mind about eating breakfast and rushed back up to the Gryffindor Tower. The portrait swung open and she walked into the common room and threw her knapsack beside the couch. Sitting down, she opened the book and searched for schools in Germany.

_Uttergowes…Dragonarches Academy. The Dragonarches Academy, set in the countryside hills of southern Germany, educates the gifted with special conditions—_

"Special conditions?"

_—Some conditions include Transparentition, Seers, proprius Legilimens, Werewolves, and Metamorphmagus (for more information on these conditions please refer to _Marian Gilson's All Knowledge of Magical People_). It is not a mandatory school, but a chance for children to learn more about their ability as well as their basic education. Dragonarches delivers a homely feeling to the students for those who may not receive it in other schools in their earlier years. Because so little wizards and witches contain special conditions, classes are closer in relation and the fear of feeling left out is uncommon. For the students to become socialized with their peers, Dragonarches descends up to five years, then their final two years are spent at their local hometown school. When entering a new school, Dragonarches students tend to us their conditions to re-socialize into the young community. For more information you can send an owl to Headmistress Merr—_

The portrait swung open and Hermione hastily shoved the book back in her bag. Seamus and Dean, along with several other students walked in. Some went straight up to their dormitories and other lingered about the common room. She pulled her bag over her shoulder and walked down to the Great Hall.

As she entered with a most emotionless expression, Hermione waltzed up to the Gryffindor table and took her seat next to Ginny and across from Harry, Ron, and Beatrix. A plate of breakfast appeared in front of her and she began eating silently while Harry, Ron, and Beatrix studiously worked on Defence Against the Dark Arts. Occasionally, Ron peered over at Hermione and whenever she noticed him out of the corner of her eye, she'd shoot a glare at him that forced him to look back down. Harry noticed the connection between them and said aggravated, "Will you two stop this. It's getting really old."

"Honestly, it's none of your business, Harry," Hermione said rudely.

"It is my business because I'm the one who has to sit here and listen to the two of you bicker about each other and when you're not doing that you're silently arguing with each other. You may not say anything, but we know what you're thinking."

"Harry, you have no idea what I'm thinking." Beatrix whispered into Ron's ear and he snorted. "What's so funny, Ronald?"

"Why do you care?"

Hermione, stunned by his sporadic comment, answered, "I-I don't."

"Then don't ask."

Hermione stared angrily at him while Beatrix pulled out a tiny metal bottle with eccentric designs on it, shook out a tiny green pill, and inserted it into her mouth.

"What's that," Hermione asked.

"Nothing, just medicine."

"For what?"

"Headache."

"Bloody hell, Hermione," Ron said irritated. "What's with all the quest—oh wait never mind. I forgot who I was talking to for a moment."

Hermione curled her lip at this statement, slamming her goblet onto the table, and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Ron, could you be any more insensitive," Ginny asked.

"Come off it, Ginny. So anyway, Beatrix, next weekend on Halloween is our first visit to Hogsmeade."

"Sounds like fun," Beatrix said drearily. 

"Don't worry about Hermione. She doesn't understand."

Beatrix looked over at Ron and then Ginny.

"I'm going to go for a walk."

"I'll come with you."

"No. No, it's okay. I'd rather walk alone."

Beatrix left the Great Hall and Ginny sneered, "Relationship—or whatever you want to call it—on the rocks, Ron?"

"Shut up," Ron said and continued working on his homework.

_A/N: So sorry it's short, but the next chapter will make up for it! Promise! The first few lines are amazing!_


	10. One Last Dream

**Chapter 10 One Last Dream**

To Hermione, the day seemed to have wasted away. She obtained nothing constructive except for what she found out about Beatrix's old school and that didn't get her too far. She went back to the library to check out the book _All Knowledge of Magical People by Marian Gilson _but it had already been checked out. Walking up to the Gryffindor Tower, Hermione thought about what the book said about the special conditions.

_Beatrix couldn't be a Seer, because that means she could tell the future. Though, she did know answers to the questions in Muggle Studies. The same answers I was about to give. She's definitely not a Werewolf. _

Hermione walked into the common room and took no notice to Harry, Ron, and Beatrix sitting in front of the fire, but went straight up to her dormitory. Beatrix looked back at her for a moment, and then resided back towards Harry and Ron. Hermione threw her bag on the floor next to her bedside table and a small red book on her bed caught her eye. Her eyes widened as she read the title: _All Knowledge of Magical People._

_Where'd this come from?_

She opened the book and began reading the text.

…_An Animagus can change into the form of an animal. The magic for this transformation is complicated and very advanced, and very few Wizards even attempt it. The Ministry of Magic keeps a registry of known Animagi because of the potential for misuse of this skill. When a Wizard transforms into their animal form, some visual clue typically connects that form to the human…An Arithmancer is a person who is an expert on Arithmancy…Another rare gift is the Inner Eye, the ability to prophesy. A wizard with this gift is called a Seer…The ability to speak the language of snakes and to command them is extremely rare. It is considered to be the mark of a very dark wizard, associated with Salazar Slytherin, who had this ability. Very few wizards are Parselmouths…Unlike some of the other types within the text, Metamorphmagi are born with the ability to change their appearance at will… A Legilimens is a Wizard who has learned the art of Legilimency, sensing the thoughts of another person. Another factor such as this is proprius Legilimens. A Witch or Wizard is born with this type of ability. One cannot control it by force, but may dim other's thoughts down to a dull roar by taking a simple potion in liquid or capsule form…The skill of Occlumency allows a person to block—wait. Proprius Legilimens. _

Hermione looked up from the text and stared over at Beatrix's Four Poster bed.

_Beatrix is a proprius Legilimens. Of course! How can I be so stupid? _

"But if she's a friend of the Weasley family, I wonder if they know about it. Most likely I'm sure."

Hermione thought back to when they were at the Burrow.

…_she's being transferred from her old school to our school. She's in our year so she's going to be in all our classes, she's bright just like you, Hermione…Beatrix and I are going out...He did like you-very much actually. But he figured you'd only like people like Viktor. Why do you think he tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team? Not just because he loves Quidditch, but because you liked Viktor and Viktor was in Quidditch. So he figured if you saw him in Quidditch you'd like him. But when you didn't show much interest towards him joining, he thought you didn't like him at all…Well thank you, Hermione…Beatrix don't forget to take your you-know-what-_

"Her you-know-what? That must be that green capsule was that she put in her mouth…and in Ginny's room when we were back at the Burrow. So she's not really bright at all. She just takes other people's answers. Oh, I bet Ron will be surprised. Unless of course he already knew and backed up her lies. Ugh, he is so irritating sometimes."

Hermione undressed, put on her pyjamas, and went to bed early. While lying in the silent, dark dormitory, her mind filled with visions she couldn't even describe. She could hear faint noises from the common room coming through the crack of the door. She heard laughter; more than once Ron's voice. The chilled air blowing through the cracks of the window brushed passed Hermione's cheek. The visions in her mind flashed so quickly, she did not have time to give it an emotion. But a repeated vision kept racing through her mind; a moment Hermione cannot forget. As her eyelids grew heavy, the memory when she first saw Ron and Beatrix together rested in the back of her mind, and a tear rolled down into her pillow, evaporating her into the air.

Hermione did her best to avoid Beatrix at all costs. If she were in a class, Hermione hummed a tune in her head; if they crossed paths in the corridors, Hermione ignored the fact that Beatrix even existed; when it was time for dinner in the Great Hall, she hurried down and ate before most people could sit down.

As she finished up her pumpkin juice, Hermione stood up and pushed her way passed Harry, Ron, and Beatrix to go back up to the Gryffindor Tower. As she left, she heard Ron's voice say, "Where you going, mate?" She wasn't sure whether he was talking to her or someone else, but she didn't answer either way. She climbed the Grand Staircase to the Gryffindor Tower ("_Perturbo negotium"_)and into the common room. Hermione grabbed her quill and a piece of parchment, and began writing a letter.

_Dearest Viktor,_

_I know some time has passed since we have talked. You busy with Quidditch and me with my studies. I fancied hearing from you, finding out how you're doing, whether anything's new—_

A slight creak of the floor behind her forced her stop writing.

"Hello, Harry," she said not looking up from the parchment.

"How'd you know it was me," he asked.

"I just knew. What do you want?"

"I…was just wondering if you're okay."

"Yes, Harry, I'm fine."

"Honestly?"

"Does it matter?"

"Why wouldn't it?"

Harry walked over to the large red couch and sat down turning towards Hermione. Hermione turned around and answered, "Because you went mad when I talked to you before."

"No, I went mad, because you and Ron quarrel about each other when everyone can clearly see you two care about each other."

"Ron? Care? Harry, have you heard the latest things that came from his mouth? Plus, he's only been either caring about himself or _Beatrix._"

"Hermione, there's more to him than you think."

Hermione turned back around and continued writing and responded, "Thanks for that. I'll log that away."

She finished up the letter and stuffed it into an envelope.

"So are you going to tell me what's on your mind, or not," he asked gazing at her without a twitch of the eye. She stood up leaving the Gryffindor Tower with Harry following close behind. "Well?"

As she made her way to the Owlery, Hermione told Harry about the book left on her bed and that she figured out Beatrix is a proprius Legilimen.

"Are you sure about that," Harry asked.

"I'm positive. It all makes sense."

"I guess. That's kind of cool."

"Cool? Harry, she's a fraud. She gets all her answers from me," she said as she opened the door to the Owlery and walked in.

"Come off it. If she takes a potion for it during the day then she can't cheat off you."

"What if she doesn't take it?"

"Wouldn't all the thoughts bother her? And her dad's here. He's probably making sure she does."

"Maybe that's why he's filled the post for Defence Against the Dark Arts." Hermione sent off an owl with her letter and they walked back down to the Gryffindor common room. "I mean, he is pretty lousy as a teacher."

"No one's worse than Lockhart though," Harry added.

They walked up to the Fat Lady's Portrait ("_Perturbo negotium"_) and walked inside.

"Harry, I really appreciate you listening to me."

"No problem. That's what I'm here for. So who did you send a letter to?"

"Oh—Viktor."

"_Krum_," asked Ron, who was sitting with Beatrix, playing Exploding Snaps.

Hermione didn't answer, but sat down and opened up _Sphinx, Tombs, and Pyramids_, and began reading. After Harry joined in their game, Hermione occasionally glanced up at Beatrix. Once she caught Beatrix's eye she thought, _I know_ and then looked back down at her book.

After repeating this a few times, Beatrix stood up sharply and said, "I'm going to bed. Good night, Ron. Harry…Hermione."

"Night," Harry and Ron chimed back.

Hermione watched Beatrix close the door behind her and heard Harry ask, "Ron?"

"Yeah, mate," Ron responded and grabbed a Snap.

Is there anything…unusual about Beatrix?"

Hermione now pushed her nose deeper into her book.

"Why do you ask," Ron asked while looking over at Hermione.

"Just wondering. She seems different."

"So what if she's different. Does it matter?"

"Ron, he was just wondering," pointed Hermione.

"Why was he wondering, Hermione? Maybe, because you told him about it? So you found out about her? Why are you making a big deal about it?"

"Ron…are you listening to yourself? You're the one making a big deal."

Now standing on his feet and his face turning red, Ron shouted, "Why are you even questioning about her? _Who cares?_ Just because she's not as perfect as you, you have to criticize every bit of her flaws! That's what you did to Cho when Harry fancied her and now you're doing it to Beatrix because I fancy her!"

Hermione stood up as well and retorted, "You don't fancy her! I know you don't! And I'm not criticizing her flaws! I didn't even ask about her! Harry's the one who did!"

"But you're the one who had a problem with her from the beginning! You couldn't leave it alone! You couldn't ignore the fact that something was different about her and you had to meddle! And how do you know if I do or don't fancy her? Did you read it in a book? Why don't you just keep your bloody nose in your stupid books and out of people's bloody lives!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Harry was standing up between the two of them, holding them a part.

"Bloody hell, Harry," Ron remarked. "You don't have to shout. It was her fault anyway."

Hermione gave an alarming look at Ron and stormed up to the girls' dormitory, pushing Harry out of her way. She the slammed the door of her dormitory, and was surprised to find no one shifted in their beds. Without taking the time to change into her pyjamas, she lifted up the covers and hastily tucked herself in.

_Ron is so unbelievable. I cannot believe him! I just want to—I just—I don't even know! I want to curse him and counter-curse him just so I can curse him again! How can he say that about me? I didn't even question about her! Ugh, Harry should learn to keep his mouth shut! How can he not see Ron being so vulgar? I know Ron doesn't know how I feel about him, but he's never acted like this towards me. Maybe he really does fancy her…_

Hermione loosened her grip on her blanket and turned to her side, staring at a picture of her, Harry, and Ron from their 5th year. She gaped at the picture, watching Harry ruffle his hair and Ron peering over at herself. She watched herself just gaze back at Harry and shoving him to the side as he tried to put bunny ears behind her head. She gave out a deep sigh and continued to stare at the picture as she felt her self drift off to sleep…

It was another perfect day and the shone radiantly through the openings of the clouds. It had to have been the first day of spring. I sat in front of the lake reading a hardy book when a shadow had cast over me and blocked my light.

"_Excuse me," I said as I turned around. "Oh. It's you…"_

_Beatrix stood gazing down at me with a perturbed sort of look._

"_What's your problem? Don't you have other people's dreams to torment?"_

"_I want you to listen to me and I promise you I won't bother your dreams any longer," she pleaded._

_I watched her golden hair get blown around by the cool spring breeze and noticed her crystal blue eyes twinkle as the sun beat down on her like she was the one to praise._

"_Fine. I'll listen," I said hesitantly._

"_Ron fancies you."_

"_What?"_

"_He does. Honestly."_

"_Yeah, okay then. If he fancies me then—"_

"—_then he would be constantly talking about you."_

"_Will you stop with your mind games? You may think they're fun, but they're not!"_

"_I'm not playing with you. Listen, I knew you wouldn't believe me so I'm going to show you."_

"_And how, pray tell, are you going to do that?"_

_The sun was now covered completely by thick clouds and it seemed to get darker by the second. I felt my heart beating faster as I watched Beatrix kneel down in front of me._

"_Close your eyes," she said calmly._

_Without question, I did so._

"_Okay, now open them."_

"_Now what was the point of—Ron," I shouted as I opened my eyes. I wasn't by the lake anymore. I was sitting right on top of Ron at the Burrow with The Weasleys' and The Cullums' sitting around me. "Beatrix where are you?"_

"_Just listen," I heard her say. "You're me."_

"_So what do you think of Harry and Hermione," Ron asked._

"_They're nice. Hermione seemed a bit odd though. She doesn't know about me does she," I heard Beatrix say._

"_No, she doesn't. But she's so clever she'll probably figure it out sooner or later. That's what I like about her. She doesn't try to be someone else. I think when I told her we were dating it gave her a shock though. Did you really have to kiss me?"_

"_I thought you wanted to make it believable? I mean, you said you wanted to make her a bit jealous. Wouldn't that do it?"_

"_If she fancies me, yeah. I guess she doesn't though."_

"_It seemed like she did to mean. That outburst of hers was unexpected."_

_My head seemed to move to the entrance of the kitchen and I saw myself walk in. The room darkened until it was completely black and then I began to see a blurry image of someone with ginger-red hair. _

"_Beatrix, what's going—", I said._

"_Shush," I heard her say._

_I was apparently now in the common room sitting across from Ron playing Wizard's Chess, and I was sitting at the table. He was talking fiercely about someone and glancing over by me at the table, but his mouth wasn't moving._

"_She doesn't get it! I didn't mean to forget her birthday. I was just wrapped up with showing Beatrix around and—stupid! You thought too much on what you wanted to get her, that you didn't think that it was her birthday! Why did I tell her I wouldn't wish her a happy birthday at all? I bet she's going to hate me forever. I wish she'd look at me so I could tell her happy birthday even though it's passed already."_

_Ron looked down at his black bishop and moved it to knock over the white castle._

"_I really messed up. Beatrix, what should I do?" I felt my shoulders shrug. "I wish I could tell her how I feel about her. I really care about her. I wouldn't ever want to purposely hurt her. Look at her over there," he said, glancing over by me at the table. "Why's everything so complicated? I'm losing my mind. I need to tell her how I feel…but not now. Maybe Christmas, that is, if she's talking to me then."_

_I felt my head nod._

"_I don't like the fact she's been leery towards you. She shouldn't have a problem with you. You said you were listening to her before. What does she have against you?"_

_I felt my shoulders shrug again and I watched the black queen attack the white king. The room began to blacken and Ron's face became blurry until I could see the lake come into focus and Beatrix standing in front of me._

"_You…you knew how I felt about him and you still didn't tell him? Even though you knew how I felt about you," I said while I watched Beatrix nod. "So…you two weren't actually dating. Ron just wanted to see if I got jealous? That is complete rubbish! I can't believe he deceived me like that! Just get away from me!"_

_I turned and sat down on the ground with my knees in my chest._

"_Take it any way you want, Hermione," Beatrix said coolly. "You didn't see everything. Ron cares so much about you. You ought to consider yourself lucky. Did you think he'd actually waltz up to you and ask if you fancied him? Can you blame him for wanting to find out? To be honest, I thought it was harsh when he didn't wish you a happy birthday—my apologies for that. But he loves you so much, I wish someone cared that much about me."_

_I stared at the lake, counting the ripples as they crashed into the sand._

"_Well, I've done what I came to do. The rest is up to you. You won't see me in your dreams intentionally anymore. Bye, Hermione."_

_I lifted my head from my arms and turned around, but she was gone. The clouds above seemed to disappear and the sun shone heavily onto me warming my skin once more, and I felt a smile spread over my face. Everything felt right. Everything was going to be okay._

Hermione quickly opened her eyes and noticed she was staring straight up at the ceiling of her Four Poster bed. Sitting abruptly, she thought, _Was that just dream?_ But just as she finished her thought, she noticed someone out of the corner of her eye. She turned towards Beatrix's bed and saw Beatrix sitting up in her bed staring back at Hermione. Her fare skin reflected the moon shining through the window and her eyes seemed to glow.

Hermione didn't know exactly what to say, just the first thing that came to her mind.

Thanks.

She smiled when she saw Beatrix smiling back at her. Hermione lied back down, pulling the blanket up to her neck, and fell right back to sleep with the same smile left on her face.


	11. The Surprise Visit

**Ch. 11 The Surprise Visit**

On her way down to breakfast, Hermione couldn't hide the massive smile across her face. As she walked passed Draco Malfoy, he sent hissing sounds at her and Pansy Parkinson mocked her cheerful mood by crossing her eyes, showing off a dumbfounded expression, and skipping in place. This didn't bother Hermione. They didn't know what she knew, and nothing could break her high spirit. Even Peeves couldn't. He crashed a knight's armour suit in front of her, almost biffing her, and Hermione responded by flashing him a smile and shake of her head.

Entering the Great Hall, Hermione scanned the room on the morning of Halloween.

_This is the best Saturday of the year._

She strolled over to the Gryffindor table, still unable to hide her smile, and sat down next to Harry.

"Morning, Harry," Hermione chirped. "Great day, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Harry responded inquisitively. "Swell."

Hermione began eating her breakfast as Harry, Ron, and Ginny gawked at her.

"Er--Hermione?" Ron asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling great, Ron," she answered. "Thanks for asking."

She sent him a smile and continued eating as the three sat with their jaws open. Ginny shook her head and asked, "Where's Beatrix?"

"She's with Lavender and Parvati. Showing her something. I forget what exactly."

"Here she comes now," Ron added.

Hermione turned to see Beatrix strolling up to the table with Lavender and Parvati at her side. She sat down next to Hermione and began eating, flashing Hermione a smile. Ron glanced back at the two and asked, "Is everything okay, Beatrix?"

"Yes." Ron must've thought a question at Beatrix, because she nodded and answered, "Yeah."

Ron's face immediately turned red and he looked down at his plate.

_What did he ask her? I wonder if it was if I knew he fancies me._

Hermione noticed out of the corner of her eye Beatrix nodding. She looked over by Ron, and for the first time of the day, Hermione's smile faded.

_Why's he acting this way?_

By Harry's face expression, it seemed he thought the same question. A letter falling in front of her face had interrupted Hermione's thoughts. She snatched it up, and opened it. Realizing whom it was from, she tucked the parchment back in the envelope and stuffed it in her knapsack.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, though regrettably did as soon as she saw Hermione shoot a glare at her. Having no choice, Hermione answered,

"Viktor."

She looked around at the silent four and without thinking, Hermione stood up and chimed, "Happy Halloween," and left the Great Hall. She didn't know where she was going; she just knew she needed some air, and wandered aimlessly throughout the grounds.

Morning turned to day, and day soon turned to night. The Halloween Feast was about to begin and Hermione awoke to find she had fallen asleep underneath a tree near the lake. She looked down at her watch, her eyes widening, and rushed back to the castle. Entering the Great Hall, she was fortunate to see the feast hadn't begun. As she brushed the blades of grass off her robes, Hermione spotted Harry, Ginny, and Beatrix sitting at the Gryffindor table. It seemed like they hadn't moved from the spots Hermione left them in from this morning. She walked up and sat down to three grinning faces. Hermione glanced confusedly at them and watched Beatrix's smile diminish.

"Nope," Beatrix sighed, "they weren't together."

"Who weren't together?" Hermione asked.

"You and Ron," Ginny answered brightly. "Ron left right after you this morning and we haven't seen either of you until now."

"Oh, he wasn't with me. I went for a walk and fell asleep by the lake."

"Sounds exciting. Should've known." Hermione sent a shocked glance towards Ginny. "Oh no worries. I'm talking about Ron. He's too daft to know what to do now that you know he fancies you."

"Yeah, about that. Beatrix, are you sure he still does?"

Beatrix looked up from her grub, glimpsing around at the three, and nodded.

"Where is Ron anyway?" Harry asked, looking around. "He never missed a meal."

"Yeah, that's odd. Thinks we should go look for him?"

"I'm sure he's fine," remarked Beatrix. "Ron's a big bloke. He can take care of himself."

"No," Ginny sniggered, "he can't."

The four stood up and made their way out of the Great Hall. Hermione's stomach grumbled; she hadn't eaten since the early morn and now she would have to miss another meal. Sighing, she caught up with the others and bustled up the Grand Staircase to the Gryffindor Tower. When they reached the Fat Lady's Portrait, the Fat Lady wasn't to be found. Hermione looked around and found her conversing in a nearby painting. After several minutes of persuading her to break away from a conversation, they convinced the Fat Lady to go back to her portrait and let them to the common room.

Entering the candle lit room, the four saw a ginger haired boy sitting in front of the fire with a blank expression as if mesmerized by the crackling flames.

"Ron!" Beatrix shouted. "Where have you been all day?"

Ron tore from the flames, his eyes wandering between Hermione and Beatrix, and answered, "Just--thinking." Hermione could see Beatrix intently staring at Ron. Ron jumped up and added, "Has the feast started?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, "that's why we came up here looking for you."

Forcing a smile, Ron said, "Well, what are we waiting for? There's some plates of food with my name on it."

He flashed Hermione a smile as he brushed passed her and out of the common room. Hermione smiled to herself.

_He's back to normal._

As the days went on, Hermione's opinion about Ron decreased more and more. She noticed him avoiding anywhere her or Beatrix had been. If they were sitting in the Great Hall, Hermione swore, by Ron's facial expression, he debated whether he should sit by them or Ravenclaw, but he always ended up sitting next to Dean and Seamus; in the common room, Hermione would be working on her knitting when Ron would walk in and either immediately leave or rush up to the boys' dormitories. After every encounter with Ron, Hermione noticed Beatrix's disgruntled expression. Hermione knew Beatrix read Ron's mind and knew what was bothering him. Every so often, Hermione would catch Beatrix shift her eyes back and forth from her work to Hermione. Beatrix knew something was the matter, and it had to do with Hermione.

The following Saturday was the first Quidditch match: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. It was a rather excellent match, too. But, Hermione noticed a certain Keeper was a bit distracted. Ron let the Quaffle in a few time, but, thankfully, Harry caught the Snitch that won against Slytherin two hundred and ten to sixty. Everyone around Hermione jumped up, cheering in excitement, but she found herself remained sitting and not as enthused. Her stomach lurched inside her as if it were to come up her throat.

She watched the ginger haired Quidditch Captain run over to Harry and leaping on him, practically knocking him over. A grin grew across Hermione's face as she continued to watch him. He turned to the Gryffindor stand and seemed to be looking for someone. He looked directly at Hermione, smiling and waving. Her smile grew and was about to wave back when she noticed Beatrix waving at him.

_He's waving at her?_

Hermione glared at Beatrix crossly until Beatrix turned and noticed. Beatrix gave her a puzzled look, and Hermione just stormed out of the stands and left the Quidditch Field.

_I can't believe he was waving to_ her

Hermione stopped in her tracks, halfway between the castle and the Quidditch Field.

_Well…maybe he was waving at me--or both of us. I mean, we_ were _standing next to each other._

Hermione took her time so the other students caught up to her.

_What if he really doesn't fancy me? What if Beatrix made it up so I'd shut up? Ugh! I can't stand her! Why does she do this? Why is she so evil? I'm going to find out once and for all what's happening, and who Ron really likes._

Over the next month, the trio turned into singles and doubles. Every time Hermione saw Ron, she made an attempt to talk to him, but he turned around and walked the other direction before she could saw a word. Hermione found herself sitting with herself most of the time. With Ron avoiding her, she avoiding Beatrix, and Harry disappearing every so often, she didn't have anyone to talk to except Ginny once in awhile.

"No worries," Ginny would say. "Ron will soon come around. You've got to realize who you're talking about."

Hermione knew who she was talking about, and Ginny was right, but not it was the beginning of the holidays and Ron still hadn't spoken a word to her. He never made eye contact with her in classes, or sat anywhere near her in the Great Hall or the common room. She was beginning to believe Ron wanted to save her the embarrassment of making a fool out of herself by not coming in contact with her.

_I bet Beatrix made up that rubbish on what Ron said. If Voldemort could do it to Harry, she most likely did it to me!_

As everyone packed their trunks, getting read to leave for home, Hermione sat in the Great Hall, getting a head start on the assignments due after the holidays. She listened to the commotion of students conversing on their holiday plans and Professor Flitwick's consistent humming. Hermione heard footsteps walking towards her as she continued to scribble incantations from her books to a piece of parchment.

"Hi," a voice dully said.

"Hi, Harry," she answered as she quickly looked over at him and back down at her paper.

"How are you?"

She didn't intend on responding, but she glanced over at the Great Hall entrance, saw Ron, threw down her quill, and blurted, "You know what bothers me?"

"Er--not having enough homework to keep you busy over the holidays?"

"Ron completely ignoring me for no reason at all. He's such a bloody git."

"Well, no, but there is a reason."

"What's that?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and answered, "When he acts odd, her usually has a good reason." _Or maybe he's just a bloody git._ "Are you going to say goodbye to Beatrix?"

"Where's she off to?"

"Grandparents with her mum."

_Good._

"Yeah, I'll come."

Hermione followed Harry up to the Gryffindor Tower, pushing her way passed a group of bundled up Hufflepuffs. When they entered the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Beatrix were playing a game of Wizard's Chess. At the site of Hermione, Ron promptly stood up, opened the door to the boys' dormitories, and uttered, "Bye, Beatrix. Happy Christmas."

"Bye, Ron," Beatrix sighed as he slammed the door. Harry walked passed Beatrix and repeated, "Happy Christmas," and went into the boys' dormitories as well. Hermione did her best to keep an unsympathetic attitude as she asked,

"Do you need help with anything?"

"No, I pretty much have everything in my trunk already."

"Oh."

Hermione eyed a second year exiting the common room, leaving them two the only once left in the silent sunlit room. Hermione looked around, trying to move, but deep inside she knew she wanted to know the facts.

"So," Beatrix began, breaking the silence, "what's on your mind?"

"Wouldn't you know already?" Hermione asked tartly.

"You'll feel better if you get it out in the open."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HOW I'LL FEEL? YOU MAY READ PEOPLE'S MINDS, BUT YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT FEELINGS!"

Hermione stopped herself as a couple of first years walked in. They stared at Hermione wide eyed, not sure if they should walk passed her. By Hermione's red face and cheesed expression, they decided to escort themselves out. Hermione looked back over at Beatrix, waiting for her word.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"No I don't 'feel better'. How does Ron truly feel about me?"

"I don't know--"

"Don't tell me 'you don't know'. I know you know!"

"He hasn't spoken to me about that--"

"He doesn't _have_ to talk to you about it," Hermione strongly informed. Beatrix's eyes softened and she began walking to the girls' dormitories. "Will you just tell me?" Hermione asked rudely. "You've got such a _unique_ and _terrific_ talent--" she added sarcastically.

Beatrix hastily turned around as the two climbed the stairs to their room and shouted, "You think it's terrific? By all means, you can have it!"

Some younger years poked their heads out of their rooms as the two continued their row and walked passed their doors.

"Oh yeah, it's a dreadful burden to get the answers for questions from someone else, or know what someone thinks about you!"

"That's what it's all about, right? Just a load of fun? Why don't you be me for a day, hearing two side of someone. Try ignoring the fact that someone can't _stand_ you, yet pretends to be mates to your face."

Beatrix opened the door to their dormitory, stomped over to her bed, and closed the curtains as she sat down on her bed. Hermione rushed over to Beatrix and pulled aside the curtains and shouted,

"Just tell me what you know! Please." Beatrix looked up at Hermione with her crystal blue eyes filled with sparkling tears ready to overflow and shook her head. "What is the bloody deal?"

"Do you think I fancy having this? I don't. I hate it! Yeah, I know how he feels, but it's not my place to tell you. You're going to have to find out yourself."

"But--"

"I don't _care_ if he's been avoiding you. If you want to honestly find out then you'll just have to make an effort to get an answer."

Beatrix grabbed her curtain from Hermione and closed herself in her Four Poster bed. Hermione stood alone in the still room, looking around, not knowing what to do. She had no one to talk to now.

As the sun set, Hermione's stomach ached more and more. She wasn't sure why she felt this way, but she decided to go to bed early to get rid of it.

She hadn't slept well that night. Throughout the first quarter moon shining through the window, Hermione tossed and turned in her bed, hardly sleeping a wink. She woke with a grumble and noticed the dormitory was empty. Beatrix had already left with her trunk, and an envelope laid at the foot of Hermione's bed. She opened it up to read a Christmas card from Beatrix that read,

**Merry Christmas **

Hope your holiday is as joyous  
and splendid as it should be.  
_Beatrix_

Hermione got dressed and staggered down to the Great Hall. Everyone was in a bustle, dragging their trunks behind them out of the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione watched students depart passed her out of the Great Hall, and caught Harry, Ron, and Ginny sitting around the centre of the Gryffindor table. To her surprise, Ron hadn't budged from his seat as she sat down. Now was the time to say something.

_It's now or never._

"Ron, I--" she began, but a surprising voice from the hall entrance froze her in place.

"Herm-own-ninny!"

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she turned around to see Viktor Krum standing before her, while girls sniggered around the room at the site of his gorgeousness. She gritted her teeth in surprise, and turned back to a cross red faced Ron staring at the Great Hall doors.


	12. Krum's Gift

center b Ch. 12 Krum's Gift /center /b 

Not a sound came from Ron's mouth, but his scarlet face and pierced eyes shown of anger. Hermione's eyes bounced around as she sat still not knowing what to do. As Krum walked over to their table, Ron pulled his belongings closer to himself, clenching them tightly.

"Herm-own-ninny, Happy Early Christmas! Are you surprised?" Krum asked, sitting down and looking over at Ron. "Vy so glum?"

Ron didn't answer. He sat seemingly infatuated with the table as he stared at it contently. Hermione bit her lower lip and looked back at Krum, and asked, "Viktor, what are you doing here?"

"Vell, in your letter you said you var having a horrible time, so I thought I vood surprise you. That's not a problem, is it Herm-own-ninny?"

Ron gritted his teeth as Hermione responded, "No. No, no. Don't be silly. It's not a problem." Harry and Ginny exchanged puzzled glances and resided with their breakfast. "So where are you staying—and how long?"

"A couple of days. I'm staying in Hogsmeade until the day after Christmas."

"Oh, well how's Quidditch been going?"

"Very vell. Veeve lost a few, but von a lot. Might even make Quidditch Vorld Cup again." Krum reached inside his pocket and pulled out two flimsy pieces of paper and offered, "I haff two extra tickets for our match in the summer if you vood like them."

Hermione was a bit hesitant, but took the tickets and said, "Thanks."

Krum looked around at Harry, Ron, and Ginny and announced, "Vell, I must be off. I'll see you later, Herm-own-ninny."

He stood up, leaving the Great Hall and gaping girls. Though too late, Ron shouted, "Its HERM-MY-OH-KNEE!"

The three sat staring at him as his face turned from a ruby red to a light pink.

"Bit late on that one, Ron," Ginny stated. He frowned profusely at her as the snowflakes from the ceiling continued to fall and melt on the table.

It was quite awkward having Krum sit with them that evening at dinner. Hermione constantly peered over at Ron, who seemed as if he were to leap on Krum at any given moment as Krum continued his talk on Quidditch. He stared at Krum as if he were a bug that needed to be squashed immediately.

Ron did seem a bit calmer when they went up to the Gryffindor common room (considering Krum wasn't allowed to come inside). Krum wished Hermione a splendid evening, and departed back to Hogsmeade.

After sitting in silence for several moments, Hermione bid Harry, Ron, and Ginny goodnight, and went up to the dormitories to sleep.

In the morning, Hermione woke to a cloudy grey Christmas morning with snowflakes falling dramatically from the sky. She wrapped herself in her dressing gown, grabbed Harry, Ron, and Ginny's gifts, and walked down the stairs to the common room. She found the three already awake and opening presents. Ron stood up, walking over to her, handing her a package, and said, "Here, it's from mum."

She sheepishly smiled as he turned and sat back down. Hermione passed out her gifts and opened up the gifts she received. From Harry, she got a Pocketscope—a telescope to fit directly in your pocket—and a book on all constellations and their myths; she received a package of quills from Ginny, another sweater from Mrs. Weasley, and two new books from her parents.

When she thought she had opened all her gifts, Ron walked over with a rather small package.

"Here," he said, shoving it in her face. She pulled on the ribbon and he quickly added, "Don't open it now. Wait until later."

The two locked eyes until Ginny pranced over and screeched, "Hermione thanks so much the charm bracelet. I'm sure it'll come in handy for studying for Charms."

"It's no problem. Thanks for the new quills. I've dreadfully needed some new ones."

"Shall we go down for breakfast?"

"Yeah, let me put my things away and get dressed first."

Hermione brought her gifts up to her dorm and got dressed. As she pulled her sweater over her head, the gift from Ron taunted her.

i What's in it? I wonder if I can open it now. /i 

She reached down to pull off the ribbon, but Ginny walked in and asked, "Ready?"

Hermione stood abruptly and answered, "Yeah."

"What's that?" Ginny asked, walking in.

"I don't know. It's from Ron."

"Well, let's get out of here before it explodes then."

Hermione sniggered as her and Ginny walked down to the common room. Before closing the door, Hermione took one last glance at the gift, leaving it sit in silence.

Harry and Ron sat patiently in conversation about something as Hermione and Ginny walked in.

"Ready now?" asked Harry.

Hermione gazed at Ron intently wondering what he was thinking. Ron looked back at her as he walked passed her and out of the Gryffindor Tower. Walking down the Grand Staircase, Hermione watched his every move; watching his every step; she stared at his hand as it scratched his arm.

i Must be Mrs. Weasley's sweater. /i 

She was so intuned with her gaze, she hadn't notice her someone calling her name or Ron stopping sharply in front of her.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted, grabbing her before knocking Ron completely down their steps. She hovered an inch from Ron's head and took a deep breath through her nose.

i Wow…he has excellent smelling hair. /i 

"Herm-own-ninny?" a voice asked, bringing her back to her senses. Krum walked up the stairs to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs. She looked back at Ron, who looked disappointed as if they lost a Quidditch match. Krum dragged her into the Great Hall as she asked, "What's the hurry?"

"I haff got something for you. Come see."

He brought her to the centre of the Gryffindor table where a tiny silver box sat innocently. Hermione stared at it and then at Krum.

"Vell," he said, "open it."

She lifted the top of the box as Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked up. Hermione's eyes widened as she saw what lied inside. A Sapphire pendant enveloped by petal-shaped diamonds forming the shape of a snowflake linked to a silver chain lied exceptionally dainty inside the box. Her mouth hung open in awe, unable to make even a slightest squeak.

"Vot do you think?"

"It's…it's beautiful."

She never saw anything more beautiful in her life, but at the same time she felt dissatisfied. Forcing herself to smile, she gave Krum an enormous hug. She turned around to show Ginny, but instead she came across a very irritated Ron. His face glowed of bright red, and it seemed he would explode on the spot.

"Ron, vot is vong?"

Ron blew smoke from his nose and charged out of the Great Hall. Hermione stared at the doors, handing Krum the gift she received from him, and rushing off after Ron. She glanced down the corridor to see Ron no where in sight.

i He sure moves fast when he wants to. /i 

Running down the corridor, she checked every spot where he could be.

i Where is he? /i 

She continued searching the castle and grounds, asking anyone she ran into, but no one had seen him. Hermione almost gave up hope when she remembered the one place she hadn't looked.

i The common room. /i 

Hermione rushed off to the seventh floor.

" i Perturbo negotium. /i "

She walked into the common room to find a crisp, still room. Hermione deeply sighed as she dropped down on a large scarlet couch.

i I don't know where else to look. /i 

She rested her head on her hand, and stared at the wall.

i Where could he be? I feel so horrible. Why did Viktor have to give me that necklace? I bet that made Ron feel like his gift was rubbish. His gift! /i 

Hermione sat upright and hurried up to her dormitory. She opened the door to see the box neatly wrapped on her bed as she left it. She sat down, placing the gift tidily on her lap, and pulled the ribbon off ever so gently. As the ribbon fell to the floor, Hermione flinched as the sides of the box robotically folded out in her lap. Her heart began to race as she sat staring at the astonishing gift she received from Ron.

i A/N: Not the end of the story. Read my personal information for chapter explanation. /i 


	13. Hermione's Best Present

**Ch. 13 Hermione's Best Present**

Hermione sat breathless, staring at a mahogany handcrafted box. She wasn't sure whether to open it or let it sit there. She looked around for a handle to open it, but there wasn't one to be found. She could clearly see the top swung open, but it didn't budge as she tried pulling it up. Waiting for it to do something, Hermione never turned her eyes away from it.

_Come on, I know you do something._

A noise outside her room startled her, forcing her head to turn towards the door. The constant scratching sound puzzled her. Setting the wooden box on her bedside table, she walked over to the door, and opened it to see an orange blur scamper passed her feet.

"Oh, Crookshanks, it's just you," she said relieved.

The cat leaped onto her bed, climbed onto the table, and began scratching its chin on the edge of the box.

"Crookshanks, no!" she shouted as she walked over, but stopped suddenly as she saw the top of the box begin to open. The orange feline hissed profusely until Hermione picked him up and held him in her arms. Her eyes never tore away from the box as it began to unravel. The top of it lifted backwards and two sides then folded out with one figurine—a boy and a girl—on each side. The inside was aligned with black velvet. Hermione went to touch the inside when an intrinsic melodious tune began to play.

"A music box," she gasped.

The sides that had folded out began moving closer to themselves until they connected, and the boy and girl began walking closer together. The boy bowed to the girl, and the girl curtsied to him. Hermione never took her eyes off the two; she never blinked a wink. Her eyes contained a light coat of tears that reflected the image of what she was witnessing. The girl and boy began to dance to the music box melody across the tiny floor.

The trance she was held in broke free as she jerked in her seat when a drawer from the bottom of the box popped out. Hermione peered inside to find a blank piece of parchment, but what Hermione noticed was it didn't stay blank for long. As the musical tune continued and the boy and girl danced, a voice began to speak; a voice Hermione knew quite clear. It was Ron's. She listened closely to each word he said, and noticed that every word spoken appeared on the empty parchment. She noticed the words were in tune with the musical score.

The first few words Ron spoke seemed quite informal, but as the poem progressed, it showed pure deep emotion—in the best way Ron could deliver it.

_I'm not exactly sure what to say,_

_I hope this doesn't end in dismay._

_Wait, is it on? Is it already time?_

_It is? Bloody hell, it's put into rhyme._

_Bugger, well Hermione, please mind the beginning._

_It's not important to what I'll be saying._

_It's hard to say, so bear with me please._

_But what I mean to say is, you've got me weak in the knees._

_Weak in the knees? That's not what I meant._

_I mean something more, something quite pleasant._

_You are my sun shining like from the day of our first meet._

_You are the sparkle in my eyes and the reason candy tastes so sweet._

_There's an endless list of how you pulled me through._

_If it weren't for you I'd still be in Basic Spells Year Two._

_You gave me confidence, not only in school._

_But even at times when things were uncool._

_I wish I could say how I feel about this bloody rhyme._

_But I'm being told I'm almost up for time._

_This isn't the most thoughtful or unique kind of way._

_But, for the most, it's bringing across what I'm trying to say._

_At times it may seem that you irritate me to where I can't stand you._

_But the truth is I care deeply, Hermione, I love you._

_Alright, I'm done, you can turn it off._

_Oh, and for help on writing, send an owl to Marcus McHoff._

The paper folded itself up as the drawer closed. The music ended, and Hermione noticed the two figurines stopped dancing and looked up at her with their glass eyes. They looked somewhat familiar to her, and after a moment of thought she realized the girl was her and the boy was Ron.

Her heart beat so fast, and she began to feel dizzy.

_Oh…my gosh._

That's all Hermione could think. The boy and girl continued to stare up at her, but Hermione still couldn't move. She didn't know what to think. She stood up, staring at the wall across the room, and, forgetting about Crookshanks, she accidentally dropped him on the ground. He gave out a wild hiss and sprawled underneath her bed.

"Oh I'm sorry, Crookshanks!" she sympathized. "But, oh…what am I going to do?"

She turned back to the little figurines, and saw they were still staring at her.

"I've got to find Ginny."

Running back down to the Great Hall, Hermione crashed into Ginny, almost knocking her to the floor.

"Ginny!" Hermione shouted. "I'm so sorry! I was just looking for you!"

"What a coincidence," Ginny inferred coolly as she balanced herself. "I was looking for you."

"What do you need?"

"Nothing, I—"

"Well, come with me!" Hermione interrupted. "I have to show you something."

Hermione grabbed Ginny's cloak and dragged her across the corridor.

"Hermione—what are you—you've got—STOP!"

"What?" Hermione asked, stopping short.

"Where are we going?"

"My dormitory, now come on!" Hermione ordered, tugging again at Ginny's sleeve and began climbing up the Grand Staircase. "You know that gift from Ron?"

"Did it explode?"

"No. Just come see."

They entered the common room with Hermione still pulling at Ginny's clothes.

"So, what is it?" Ginny questioned, trying to get some answers to why she's be dragged throughout the castle.

"It's this type of music box. I'm not sure how to open it, but when I spoke it opened up. I want you to say something when we get there to see if it opens by any voice."

Hermione opened the door to her dormitory, walking over to her bedside table to see the box tightly closed as she first seen it. The two stood silent for a few moments until Hermione peered over at Ginny who looked back at her. Hermione shook her head and made a hand gesture for Ginny to say something. Ginny sighed and loudly announced, "Ron Weasley is a bloomin' pillock."

Ginny received a glare from Hermione that forced her to ask, "What?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and kept a close watch on the box. Nothing happened. Hermione then added, "Open up, it's me."

Ginny stared at her in confusion; Hermione took no noticed to this. The box sat doing nothing for a tick, but then suddenly it began its magic. Hermione and Ginny watched and listened to the soothing gift; Hermione glanced at Ginny now and then, noticing her mouth drop in astonishment. This time instead of watching the words appear, she observed the boy and girl entranced in their dance.

When it ended, the boy and girl once again stared up at Hermione. Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Well?" Hermione asked, but Ginny still couldn't find the words to say. "What should I do?"

"Well that's obvious. Go find him!" Ginny advised.

"I've tried. I've looked everywhere. He's not anywhere."

"I have a suggestion," a little voice below them squeaked. Hermione and Ginny looked down at the boy and girl and noticed the boy holding the girl's hand and asked, "Have you looked in the Room of Requirement?"

"How do you—" Hermione began.

"We're programmed to know," the girl interrupted.

"But what do I say to him?" she asked, turning to Ginny.

Ginny glimpsed down at the boy and girl and answered, "Ask them. They seem to know."

Hermione looked down as well, and saw the boy and girl absorbed in a kiss. She looked over a Ginny, who confirmed this plan with a slight nod. A wide smile spread across her face and grabbed the music box. Two tiny 'woahs' gasped from the boy and girl inside the box.

Carrying the box in her hands, she hurried out of the Gryffindor Tower and down the corridor to find the tapestry showing Barnabas the Balmy. After finding it, she spotted the door already visible and slowly walked in.

Hermione fiercely gazed around at decorated room. Strands of garland hung from the ceiling, and titbits of mistletoe and holly hovered daintily in assorted places. A Christmas tree no taller than Hermione sat in the corner with a few wrapped gifts underneath it. Ron seemed to be no where in sight, but the sound of the door closing told her otherwise.

"Hi…" he muttered slowly.

"Hi," she replied, eyeing the attractive decor around the room. "Did you do all this?"

"No, I—er—wished it to be like this."

"Oh."

"And Dobby helped a little," he added.

They both stood staring down at the floor, trying to think of something to say.

"I—" he began, but broke off as their eyes met. Hermione smiled, and Ron's face turned from shady pink to bold red. She knew what he wanted to say, but she waited patiently for him to find the words.

After a few spats of 'I—er—I just', Hermione stepped closer to him and whispered, "I loved the gift."

Her comment seemed to put him at ease, because a pleased grin crept upon his face. He skimmed above their heads, detecting mistletoe appearing above their heads, and peered back down into Hermione's eyes. Her heartbeat raced rapidly as he moved closer to her face.

_Ohmygosh—ohmygosh—ohmygosh_

As she closed her eyes, she immediately felt his soft tender lips against hers immersed in an informal passionate kiss. She held her breath; ecstatic that she is finally sharing a kiss with the one she contained deep feelings for, for five years. Thoughts and images flashed in her mind as she felt his hands on her arms, pulling her closer to him. To her surprise, her heart seemed to slow down to a normal pace. Everything just seemed right.

A few moments passed and Ron broke away from the kiss. To her despair, the kiss ended. She hoped for it to go on forever, but she knew it couldn't.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," he whispered deeply. She stared into his eyes, and swiftly stood up on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck, and engaged him with a massive hug.

"Thank you," she whispered back.

The room filled with a chilled air and as the evening seem begin quickly. They stood in the room holding each other as a light music began to play. As candles dimmed, they began to sway in a slow dance that Hermione wished would never end.


	14. A New Beginning

**Ch. 14 A New Beginning**

It felt as though Christmas stretched out into two days. The day after Christmas, Hermione woke up bright and early still astounded by what happened not even twenty-four hours ago. As she dressed in her normal attire, the repetitive image of her and Ron in the Room of Requirement danced in her head. To her, it was a complete and unbelievable fantasy; it was a dream that she only imagined in her head—apart from the excessive singing and doves flying about everywhere. She never dreamed of Ron doing anything so thoughtful, especially for her. Hermione couldn't believe that at the beginning of the term she assumed Ron would always be with Beatrix.

_It makes sense. They've obviously known each other their whole lives, and if she was a friend of the Weasley family, he was always comfortable around her. Maybe too comfortable…no, don't think too much into it, Hermione. He fancies you. Otherwise why would he kiss you?_

"But," she murmured to herself, "what if it was a one time thing?"

_You think too much! Just stop for once! _

"Right."

She walked down to the still common room, and passed the Fat Lady's portrait. After a few charming grins from her and a couple puzzled expressions from other students, Hermione strolled down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Suddenly, her mood changed entirely as she remembered one thing.

_Viktor…oh what am I going to do about his gift? If I take Ron would get jealous, but if I don't, Viktor would be heartbroken._

"Herm-own-ninny!" a voice called out below her.

_Bloody— _

"Herm-own-ninny, vot happened yesterday?" Krum asked as she hovered with one foot over the last stair as if debating whether to take the final plunge.

"I—got really sick. Sorry. Terrible—twenty-four hour—illness that's going around," she responded rather quickly.

"Oh, glad to see you are better." She sent him a slender smile as he took her hand in his. "Are you going to have breakfast? I vos hoping if you vood care to take a stroll around the grounds."

The two walked to the Great Hall doors, and Hermione scanned the room for Ron, responding, "Actually Viktor, I—"

A sudden spark of jealousy rapidly flooded her entire body as she saw who sat next to Ron with her arms around his waist.

_BEATRIX! _

The moment she screamed in her head, Ron looked over to see Hermione standing scarlet faced, and filled with much disappointment. Beatrix glanced over at her too, and cheerfully chimed, "Oh, Hermione! It's so good to see you! How was your holiday?"

_WHAT? You don't grope the one you know who fancies me, and ask me how my holiday is! _

The smile upon Beatrix's face faded, and Hermione eyed her and Ron continually, feeling a mass of tears forming and ready to burst out. Hermione took one last look at Ron, who evidently seemed gloomy, and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Herm-own-ninny?" Krum asked, looking back at her. "Vot is the matter?"

"Those two," Ginny said sourly as Krum turned back around to see her finger pointed at Ron and Beatrix.

Ron sat staring out the doors, and abruptly stood up, leaving the room as well, shouting, "Hermione!"

Lying on the crimson couch of the Gryffindor common room, Hermione silently wept in the shadowed corner. Deep confusion consumed Hermione's mind as to what she should do.

_I can't believe she would actually continue to do this even after she most likely knows about Ron kissing me. _

She heard the portrait swing open and a familiar voice call her name.

"Hermione?" Ron called. She quickly wiped her eyes, and stood to go up to her dormitory. Ron realized it was her, and shouted, "Hermione, stop!"

Without looking back, she stopped in her track with the door in her grasp, and stared down at the shadowed corner of the staircase as she continued to wipe her eyes.

"What do you—_hic_—want?" she mumbled.

"I…was just wondering if you were okay."

_You've got to be kidding me!_

"Yeah, Ron, I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry about me. I CRY LIKE THIS ALL THE TIME!" She quickly looked back at Ron to see him cowering, and slammed the door behind her.

Ron slowly made his way to the girls' dormitories door while gazing at the floor, and muttered, "You can't blame Beatrix for the way she is."

"Oh I can't?" she asked bitterly with her back against the door. "Why not? It's her choice to be like that! Her—clingy self! Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't!"

He stood speechless for a moment, and then responded, "Because that's her. She can't help being herself any more than you can help being you."

"Thanks, Ron. I feel a whole lot better now."

She began climbing the staircase when she heard Ron shout, "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT HER FOR WHAT SHE IS? YOU KEEP HIDING BEHIND THIS BLOODY DOOR, AND NOT EXPLAINING YOUSELF!" Hermione ran back down the steps, and swung open the door. She found Ron pulling back from the door with a startled expression. Ron calmly repeated, "Why can't you accept her?"

Hermione lost herself in Ron's eyes as she gazed morosely up at him, and answered, "How do you expect me to accept her when you can't even accept Viktor?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it as he watched a tear trickle down her cheek. She shook her head, and slowly closed the door. She didn't want to see Ron anymore, but to her dismay she knew she would.

As she lied under the covers of her bed, she heard the door creak open and close.

_It better not be Beatrix. _

"It is," she heard Beatrix say.

"Can't you go away?" she asked, gritting her teeth.

"No."

"Then I'll go!" Hermione shouted, throwing the sheets off her.

"I don't think so, because you can't see through your…horribly-styled bushy hair of yours! Ron likes you! Why can't you see that?"

"If he cares about me as much as you say, then he wouldn't allow you to hang all over him!"

Beatrix took in a deep breath, and sighed, "I'm sorry, alright? I have a bit of a confession to make." Hermione moved away from Beatrix, interested in what she was about to say. "I may have some…feelings for him."

"Oh, do you think?"

"What do you expect, Hermione? We've known each other our entire lives. Two people like that are supposed to be together." She broke off, and turned to her bed. "But then I hear what he says about you, and I see you two together and I know you two are meant for each other."

"So why don't you shove off?"

Beatrix took a deep breath and answered, "I guess I could try…for both your sakes. I know how much you both care for each other." Hermione stood staring blankly at her. "Ron's waiting for you in the common room."

Hermione wiped her eyes on her sleeves on last time, and hesitantly proceeded down to the girls' dormitory stairs.

_Please let things work out. Please. _

Hermione opened the door to the common room, and there sat Ron on the edge of the scarlet couch.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry, okay?"

She took a deep breath, and sighed, "I guess I could've…been a little more understanding about you and Beatrix's relationship. You two have known each other for quite some time, but you've got to understand how I feel when I see her stuck to you like that."

"I think I do understand."

Hermione remembered about Krum and responded, "Right. Speaking of Krum, I suppose I better bid farewell to him. You don't mind if I keep those summer Quidditch tickets, do you?"

"Are you kidding? He's playing against the Chudley Cannons."

A smile grew across her face as she wrapped her arms around him for a hug. Beatrix walked through the girls' dormitory door, and joked, "Well, if you'd both excuse me, there's a gorgeous Seeker in the Great Hall I'm dying to meet."

Hermione sniggered, and the three made their way down to the Great Hall entrance. Krum stood with Harry and Ginny, deep in conversation, when Ron, Hermione, and Beatrix walked up.

"Herm-own-ninny," Krum began, "before I haff to go, I vant to giff this back to you."

He placed a tiny, navy blue velvet box in her hands and smiled.

"Thanks," she replied, and smiled gratefully at him.

"I must go now."

"I'll walk with you!" Beatrix quickly spoke, and hooked her arm around his. "Be back later," she grinned back at them as they walked off.

Hermione smiled, and turned to Ron who had gone a little red in the face as he stared off in the direction Beatrix and Krum left.

"Oh, don't tell me you're still jealous?" she joked, and brought his attention to the light kiss she gave him on his cheek.

"Me? 'Course not," he replied, looking over at her at Harry and Ginny. Both of them smiled back, and Harry added,

"And all is right in the world of Hermione and Ron once again." Hermione gave him a jokingly cross look as Ginny elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow," he sniggered, "what'd I say?"

The four made their way back to the Gryffindor Tower, unaware of the next adventures—sentimental or horrific—that awaited them.


End file.
